Tale Of The Two Foxes
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Kitsune Marusaki is the new transfer at Squad 3 who has struck the interest of one fox-faced captain...LEMONS in later chapters. Non-con, AU somewhat , GinxOFC. Classic Lemony Story.
1. Welcome To Squad 3

**Awesome:** *folds arms* *stamps foot* :-(

**Wicked:** *glares evilly* :-(

**Lemony:** *cowers in fear* ok… I was kinda threatened with death if I didn't post this new story….so here it is…BTW I have no clue when this story takes place, Gin is still a Captain though.

**Awesome:** Bout' friggin time.

**Wicked:** Agreed.

* * *

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Kitsune Marusaki swore as she ran from the men of Squad 3. She wondered at what point did her life take a turn for the absolute worst?

"Get the purple-eyed bitch!" She heard them yell, "Don't let her get away!" There must've have been at least five or six of them chasing after her in Squad 3's hallways. It was fairly late, half passed midnight actually. Everyone had retired for the day, so Kitsune was alone, running from a packed of Squad 3 men out for her blood. The raven-haired girl was running ramped trying to get away. She was huffing and heaving for air, sucking in all the oxygen her lungs could take, her nostrils flared as she ran around the dim hallways that seemed like a labyrinth. Sure, she could easily turn and fight them, but it was a whole pack verses one lone wolf, that wasn't fair and in her logical mind she wasn't strong enough to take all of them!

Kitsune continued to pump her legs and she managed to put a little distance between her and the irate men. She was thankful that what she lacked in sheer power, she made up for with speed and agility. Finally she rounded a dimly lit corner and sprinted down it only to find it was a dead end.

Now here Kitsune was, trapped in a narrow hallway that led to nowhere. She turned slowly fearing the group was right was right behind her.

Her fears were confirmed when she looked into the snarling faces of the men, they looked like rabid wolves who had just cornered their hapless prey. Their eyes where like wildfire their expressions were dark, and their lips curled back into snarls revealing their teeth.

Kitsune blinked at them, completely unsure of what to do. She didn't want to attack her fellow members, after all.

"We've got you now," One said, the others nodded in agreement as they began to close in on the frightened girl. Having had enough, Kitsune drew her sword with her hand shaking.

"Get back!" She yelled at them, "Leave me alone!"

"But why?" Another said stepping closer, "We want to see how tough our new transfer is…"

Kitsune felt a bulky hand on her arm and she quickly slashed at it with her sword slicing through the top of the man's hand. He recoiled and let out a mangled cry as blood seeped between his fingers.

"You stupid bitch!" He growled grasping his bleeding hand, Kitsune slashed at the air making them all stumble back. They had all crossed a major line, she tried to ignore them, she tried running from them but now…

They put their hands on her, which means this was self-defense. Ram

"Ram! Yagisa!" Kitsune cried, suddenly the narrow hallway was engulfed in a blinding lavender light, the air seemed to become thin and evaporate leaving only so much oxygen in the atmosphere. The men fell as if boulders had been placed on their backs, they toppled over heaving their chest feeling as if it was being compressed by stones. They groaned in exhaustion. Kitsune had released her Zampakto and used her spirit energy to stifle her enemies. Once she sheathed her sword the bright light evaporated before disappearing all together. The tan-skinned girl had no idea she was leaning on the on the wall the entire time.

Talk about being backed into a corner.

Kitsune hauled herself up and stumbled over the groaning bodies of her peers. She looked down at each of them and scowled.

"Bastards." She spat, Kitsune was about to hobble away when one of them grabbed Kitsune by her ankle and forced her onto the ground. Kitsune tried yanking her leg away to no avail. The two began to scuffle until the man had Kitsune on her back and was holding her arms above her head.

"We're not done yet," He seethed as the other men began to stir, they crawled over to Kitsune and glared down at her. They helped the other man hold her down, two grabbed her legs, two grabbed her arms, and the other fisted a handful of black hair forcing Kitsune's neck to bed backwards. She screamed, kicked, and thrashed trying to break loose.

It was usless.

They had her pinned.

Again, Kitsune wondered at what point it all went so wrong for her.

It actually started a few hours ago when she was informed by her former Captain Kuchiki that she had moved to Squad 3. She was told to go there immediately and get settled, however upon arrival it seemed everyone was out for her. Kitsune hadn't even said two words to anyone when people starting charging her way! Believing in peace is one thing, but allowing herself to get beaten for no reason was not something she was about to deal with. Like most people, Kitsune fought back only angering those after her.

And here she was now.

In a narrow hallway being held down by some men who, God only knows, what they had planned for her.

The man on top of Kitsune dug his knuckles into her side and twisted his fist around. Kitsune's eyes snapped shut as pain began to creep its way up her midsection. He repeated the action on the other side of her body right in her ribs.

"Garrrahhh…" Kitsune groaned, the men all smirked at the strangled sound. "Garrahh…please stop!" Kistune begged, the man holding her hair jerked her head up so she could see him.

"Not so tough now are you, little fox?" The man boasted tightening his vice-like grip on her hair pulling some out at the roots. Kitsune didn't respond, she just tried to stop tears from rolling do her face. The men holding her legs where digging the nails into the flesh of her thigh and the men holding her arms where wringing her wrists giving her instant Indian Burn.

The man on top of Kitsune gave her a ruthless rabbit punch, the black-haired girl jerked upwards and let out a strangled cry. Her side was on fire from the sheer force of the punch, the burn was working its way to her back, neck, and shoulders. The men chuckled at the sound, so the man hit her again and again in the same spot with rapid succession. He alternated between her left and her right side sending his fists smashing into her ribcage thus rattling a shrieking Kitsune.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

"My, my now what do we have here?" And with that the men scampered off Kitsune and looked straight down the narrow hallway. They could barely make out a slender silhouette in the distance. It was too dark to see exactly who it was, but the voice was unmistakable.

Disoriented, Kitsune leaned up on her elbows to see all the men getting to the feet and bowing. She wince at the discomfort in her body as she fought to turn her self around. She looked wide-eyed at the shadow.

"My subordinate rough-housing at this time of night?" The voice belonged to none other than Gin Ichimaru, The Captain of Squad 3.

He approached the stunned group, each footstep was slow and precise. The sound echoed off the walls as he slinked towards the shocked shinigami and loomed over them.

"Who is responsible for this?" He purred the little glints of light in his slanted eyes rested on Kitsune (who was still on the ground). She squirmed at the uncomfortable silence that gripped the hallways. One could hear a pin drop at the silence. Captain Ichimaru smirked at each of them but his gaze lingered on Kitsune who avoided his eyes.

"It was her, sir." One of the men said pointing to Kitsune. "She attacked us."

"I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't cornered me!" Kitsune snapped shuffling to get her feet and scowling at the man with her velvet purple eyes flashing with anger.

"Hmm…you're the new transfer aren't you?" Gin asked Kitsune, the tan-skinned girl nodded sullenly.

"Your name is Kitsune Marusaki, is it not?" Gin continued leaning down to eye-level with her. Their noses where nearly touching, Kitsune instinctively took a step back but she nodded once more.

"I surely will not take the word of a new member over that of my loyal subordinates." Gin finally said, Kitsune's heart fell. Each of the men smirked, Gin was taking their side. Kitsune looked down at her feet and scowled, it would do her no good to argue with a captain. She knew she'd only get in more trouble.

"Now I have to punish you, Kitsune." Gin said, Kitsune looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. He had a hint of amusement in his voice, somewhat like when one is telling a joke. She wondered what he meant by punish.

"See me in my office in an hour." Gin said turning on his heels and slowly walking away, Kitsune sighed.

"Yes sir," She uttered sullenly, the men began to walk passed her elbowing her as they went. The men followed behind Gin snickering and smirking the entire time. Gin stopped suddenly and turned to look at the frozen Kitsune.

"And welcome to Squad 3."

* * *

**Lemony:** This isn't fair! Two against one!

**Wicked:** You buggered us for days about this cursed story of yours.

**Awesome:** And if I hear one more word about it I'm gonna punch you in the neck, I had to help you write this damn chapter anyways! Now get started on the next chapter.

**Lemony:** I don't wanna!

**Wicked:** *scowls evilly*

**Awesome:** *cracks knuckles*

**Lemony:** O_O…REVIEW!


	2. Punishment

**Lemony:** Ok, chappy number 2. I've been thinking,

**Wicked:** Oh no. Nothing good can from this…

**Awesome:** *sigh* I know I'm gonna hate myself for this, but what are you thinking?

**Lemony:** This is my first OFC, so I'm going make the lemons extra juicy aka explicit.

* * *

Kitsune wondered around the barracks with her sides, arm, legs and head aching. Those damn bastards! Pinning her down like that! The cowards. The raven-haired girl walked with her hands clutching her sides, those hurt the most. Now doubt she was bruised from her ordeal earlier.

Life just wasn't fair, first she gets her ass handed to her by the welcoming committee from hell, and then she gets punished for getting her ass handed to her!

What kind of grudge did fate have against Kitsune?

First she gets transferred from her original squad, then she's cornered, beaten, and then punished. Speaking of punishment, she wondered what kind of consequences awaited her in Gin's office. Would he be like Captain Kuchiki and dress you down to your lowest form? Would he be like Captain Zaraki and beat the flying brakes off of her. She hoped not, Kitsune was in no condition to fight anyone or anything. The tan-skinned girl finally just stopped wondering and leaned he back against a wall and sled down. Her eyelids where heavy as if she had weights resting on them. Sleep would be good for her,

"Fucking bastards…" Kitsune said trying to stop herself from nodding off, "they have some nerve attacking me."

The raven-haired girl's head rolled back and rested on the wall, she looked around thanking God she was alone. Her muscles ached and her legs felt like jell-o.

So much for first impressions.

As tempted as Kitsune was to fall asleep on the wall, she remembered she had to see her captain. Forcing herself up, Kitsune began to hobble about, looking for Gin's office.

"This damn place is a maze," Kitsune muttered to herself again losing her way in the huge barracks. It wasn't built anything like Squad 6, if anything it was build backwards. Kitsune really didn't want to be late when meeting with her captain, so she walked around everywhere looking for any indication to where Gin's office was.

She eventually found it in deep within the barracks. Kitsune stood outside the sliding doors looking at the dim light coming from the other side. Kitsune sighed, she knocked lightly.

"Come in," Gin called, Kitsune slide the door open and stepped inside. Gin was sitting behind his desk smirking up at Kitsune. His smile unnerved her, it was steady and unmoving. It seemed like his expression alone could break even the strongest resolve. Kitsune approached his desk with her stomach doing flip-flops with every step she took. Gin remained still, watching Kitsune approach. He noticed a slight limp in her walk.

"Sit." Gin ordered pointing to the little wooden chair sitting directly across from her desk. Kitsune sat down almost robotically. She kept her hands sitting her lap to keep from fidgeting, the raven-haired girl was sweating bullets looking at her captain. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat

As the saying goes, never let them see you sweat.

Gin leaned back in his chair, his relaxed body language making Kitsune all the more nervous. The young girl had every right in the world to be nervous! She had barely been in Squad 3 a good two hours and she was already in trouble.

Again, so much for first impressions.

"So _Kitsune_…tell me about yourself." Gin purred, Kitsune arched an eyebrow. Tell him about herself? What the hell was this? A job interview? Kitsune shifted in the chair and she looked at everything but Gin.

"Well, what do you want to know, Captain?" Kitsune said, Gin chuckled,

"Don't answer a question with a question, you can tell me whatever you like." Gin countered,

Dammit! He was good!

Kitsune swallowed once more, "Um…I'm new here in Squad 3." She began, Gin leaned his elbows on the desk and bent forwards so he could hear Kitsune clearly. Kitsune was unnerved by the sudden movement.

Gin Ichimaru was the most calculating, sly man in the Soul Society. He wanted to get Kitsune all alone to see how she responded under pressure, and from what he could see, she was slightly frightened but still very calm. His slanted eyes raked up and down of the girl in front of him. He started at the top of her head, looking at the straight jet black locks cascading down her back, he studied her face and the slender angles of her cheek bones. He was especially mesmerized by her bright purple eyes.

"_Now that's interesting…"_ Gin thought as his eyes slide down further and began to take into memory the curves of her body. He could see them subtly through her robes, he followed the opening down to her breast. He could barely make out some cleavage through it. Kitsune expected her captain to say something, she sat in the chair for five long minutes before Gin showed any signs of life. A tongue slid across his slender lips, Kistune's eyes locked on his lips.

"Kitsune, is that all you have to tell me? You don't have any friends? Hobbies?" Gin prided, Kitsune shrugged.

"Apparently not in this squad." Kitsune said mentally kicking herself in the head for not stopping the smart-alec comment before it slipped out. "And as for hobbies, I don't think that's appropriate conversation for a captain to have with a subordinate."

Gin smirk stretched at the admission, although a little on the edge Kitsune certainly didn't beat around the bush. It was a bi-product of being under Captain Kuchiki, Kitsune learned to keep everything professional and kept her private life separate from her work life.

Kitsune kept her eyes locked on Gin's serpentine slits. She was slowly gaining more confidence as the seconds ticked by, and this didn't go unnoticed by Gin. Kitsune looked at every situation like jumping into a cold pool, it may be freezing at first but she held out until the water got warmer. Gin smirked at Kitsune not moving or saying a word, she seemed very secretive.

Suddenly Gin stood and Kitsune unconsciously grasped the bottom of the chair, Gin slinked around his desk. He looked like a snake making his way through a pasture, Kitsune sat perfectly still holding her breath. Gin bit his bottom lip as he watched Kitsune's reaction, she was trying to fight her fear of him. The silver-haired man walked behind the chair and placed his hands on Kitsune's shoulders. The raven-haired girl had to pry her nails into the chair to keep from jumping.

She refused to be scared of her new captain. Kitsune would have to work with him on just about everything, what good would it do to fear him? Gin rolled her shoulders, kneading the flesh between his fingers.

"You're so tense, Kitsune…" Gin drawled, Kitsune bit her tongue to keep from saying something rude.

She was tense because her captain was giving her a message! She was almost positive captains couldn't touch subordinates this was…scratch that, she was hundred percent positive NO ONE could touch her this way. Kitsune didn't turn her head, she looked at Gin out the corner of her eye. He was smirking broadly, he suddenly leaned down and Kitsune could feel the hairs on the back her neck stand up.

"Captain…" Kitsune said, her voice trembling slightly. Gin chuckled, if she wasn't scared she was certainly uncomfortable.

Gin moved Kitsune's hair behind her ear and whispered to her,

"Now for your punishment," He whispered dangerously, Kitsune suppressed a shudder. Gin rolled her shoulders for a moment then he chuckled again making Kitsune's eyes go wide. He grasped the sides of her head and tilted it so that her eyes rested on another desk on the far side of his office.

"You see that paperwork. Get it done. All of it. And you'll be doing paperwork for the next week." Gin whispered as he rose to his full height and looming over Kitsune, "And I want you to start now."

Now? It was almost one in the morning! Kitsune made a face at the monstrous stack of paperwork sitting on the desk.

Sweet Gherkins, the stack of papers was about as tall as Kitsune, a decent 5'2.

Gin turned to leave his office before he stopped and looked at Kitsune who drug the chair across the room and sat down to start the paperwork.

"Kitsune," He said, Kitsune turned to him her purple eyes flashing, "Have fun." And with that Gin slid the door closed and left Kitsune to her work.

Kitsune stuck her tongue out at the door, "Have fun." She mocked in her worst imitation of Gin, she giggled at herself. Kitsune sighed, she hated her life at this moment.

She never thought she'd say it but… "I miss Squad 6."

Kitsune began to work her way through the outrageous stack of paperwork, she hoped things would get better for her.

Hope was all she had the moment.

* * *

**Awesome:** I knew it. I officially hate myself.

**Lemony:** *shrugs* you know you can talk to a therapist about that.

**Awesome:** Don't get slapped, your still skating on thin ice don't push yourself though...

**Wicked:** Like I said, nothing good can come from you thinking Lemony. Although not good, its devious in its own sick way.

**Lemony:** ...Ok,…REVIEW!


	3. Heavy Sleeper

**Lemony:** Ok, here's the first of the newer, juicier lemons. Provided by yours truly.

* * *

"Kitsune, Kitsune?" Izuru Kira nudged the snoozing girl, Kitsune's head off shot the desk and she fumbled around trying to figure out where she was and what she was doing.

"Ah!" She cried looking at Izuru, she calmed when she realized she was still in Gin's office.

Sometime around 3'a.m Kitsune had fallen asleep on her paperwork it was now 7 a.m and she had only slept for four hours. Gin had come back to check on her, he chuckled when he saw her head lying heavily on the desk. He didn't dare disturb the girl, he just locked his office door and left her ass there smirking to himself.

"Izuru?" She asked rubbing her head as he vision returned to normal. Izuru and Kitsune had already been formally familiar, the two meet during their time in the Academy, however they where nothing more acquaintances. "What the hell happened?" Kitsune asked the blonde who shrugged.

"You must've fallen asleep," Izuru told her, Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious, I wanna know what happened before that!" Kitsune said getting up and stretching her tight, sore muscles, Izuru sighed.

"From what Captain Ichimaru says, you got put on punishment."

Then it all came rushing back Kitsune.

The raven-haired girl flopped down back onto the chair, she remembered her punishment as to finish the paperwork for the rest of the week. She rubbed her temples feeling a migraine coming on.

"Right," Kitsune sighed, picking up her pen and beginning another sheet of work,

"Well, I have good news," Izuru said,

Yeah right, 'good news' in Squad 3 must've meant she wouldn't be accosted by anyone today.

"Yeah? What?" Kitsune said unenthusiastically, for once in his life Izuru Kira cracked a smile.

"Your things have been moved from Squad 6," He told the indifferent girl, Kitsune nodded. That wasn't good news, that was common knowledge. She'd have to be careful when moving her stuff just in case someone decided they wanted to set it on fire as a prank. She wouldn't put it past anyone in Squad 3 to do it.

"…And then there's bad news." Izuru said avoiding Kitsune's eyes. She snapped her head up at the blonde-haired man with uncaring eyes.

Kitsune should have known.

This was turning into the week from hell.

"What is it?" Kitsune asked still writing on the paper, there was really nothing more that could happen to her that was beyond awful.

"We haven't gotten your sleeping quarters yet…" Izuru said wincing a bit, Kitsune flopped her head onto the desk.

(**Lemony:** I stand corrected.)

Things just went from bad to worse to absolutely dreadful.

Now she had nowhere to sleep, Kitsune got off lucky that she had fallen asleep in Gin's office.

"Yes, its very unfortunate." Izuru and Kitsune whipped their heads to the right to see Gin standing in the door with his hands holding something behind his bacl, "Little Kitsune has nowhere to sleep…"

"I'm not little," Kitsune snapped nastily at Gin, lack of sleep caused Kitsune to speak without thinking.

"Oh my, we're not very friendly this morning." Gin drawled stepping into the office and striding towards the desk.

If you had day like Kitsune's you wouldn't be friendly either.

"Look at that, your almost done." Gin said looking over the paperwork, Kitsune didn't utter a word. She was too tired to banter with anyone today. Gin stood up right and rolled his shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna ask what's behind my back."

"Hopefully a noose," Kitsune said smartly arching an eyebrow, "So I can hang myself."

Gin chuckled but shook his head no, he dropped another stack of paperwork onto the desk. Kitsune sat in the chair, she wasn't even phased by anything anymore. Honestly, she kinda saw it coming. Kitsune sighed and continued about her paperwork, Gin was taken aback by her calm response. He shrugged,

"Well, I'll you two to work." He said turning his heels and striding back across his office, once he was out of sight Izuru nudged Kitsune.

"Kitsune, take a nap on the couch, I'll handle this." Izuru said pulling a chair next to her, Kitsune's eyes went soft a the sincere gesture.

"Really?" She breathed not believing someone was actually being nice to her for all she knew it could have been a cruel, sick joke. Izuru nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" With that Kitsune shot out of the chair and leapt onto the couch and fell asleep immediately. Izuru sighed and began the paper.

~One Hour Later~

Izuru moved his stiff fingers trying to get blood circulating back into them. He had been a it none stop for an hour and no his hand was begging him to stop. The blonde man looked over to Kitsune on the couch who had passed out all together due to fatigue. Izuru took a deep breath, stood and decided to stretch his legs. He left the office glancing over his shoulder at a snoozing Kitsune.

And there she lay, sleeping like a baby. And who should stalk out from the shadows but Gin himself. He entered the office intent on giving Kitsune a hard time, he smirked evilly at her just laying on the couch.

Asleep.

Looking ever-so vulnerable.

He stood there a moment, just watching her sleep (**Lemony:** creepy.). His cock twitched excitedly just looking at her lying on her back. Gin's smile stretched and he unconsciously licked his lips. Kitsune looked delicious…his hand slid to the front if his robes as he watched her, it was only reflexive that he messaged his length and tried to soothe it from becoming hard.

He crept up the couch being extra careful not to make a sound. He didn't want to wake Sleepy Beauty. Gin leaned down close her face, their noses where practically touching, he was looking at her eyes making sure she was fully asleep.

Yup, Kitsune was knocked the fuck out.

Gin inhaled taking in Kitsune scent, his cock strained against his robes once her aroma filled his nostrils. She smiled like heavenly, like White Jasmine. Gin couldn't help himself, he brought a hand to her cheek ad caressed it gently.

Kitsune didn't feel a thing.

She was so deep within her sleep, she had no idea what was happening.

Kitsune was always a hard sleeper.

Gin bit his lower lip once the warmth of her skin grazed his hand. His hands traveled down and his finger tips rested on her full lips. Oh those luscious lips were what had Gin up all night pacing his quarters with an erection. Now he was feeling the softness of those lips, an image of her lush wonderful mouth wrapped around his cock danced in his head. His hand traveled further until it rested on her neck, Gin began to lightly stroke the tan, satiny flesh. Gin sucked in a ragged breath once his hand went further down into the opening of Kitsune's robes. He could feel her heart beating against his palm, it was slow and steady. The thumping made Gin's cock unbelievably hard, by this time he had involuntarily undid his obi. The silver-haired man tipped in closer lightly brushing his lips against Kitsune's. He fought back a groan once he grasped his aching length and mechanically began to work his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. With nimble fingers, the fox-faced man parted Kitsune's robes slightly giving him a view of her fleshy mounds clasped in a frilly black bra. He grunted in his throat and pumped his hand harder.

Gin imaged Kitsune being awake and him fucking her stupid right there in his office. Gin ran his tongue across Kitsune's lower lip wanting to. He desperately wanted to taste her more but knew it was unwise and he ran the risk of waking her. Damn this woman, he had barely known her for a day and he already had plans to get her underneath him screaming to the high heavens.

Gin wondered what she sounded like in the throes of ecstasy, she probably sounded like an angel. That thought caused Gin's hand to move faster with his hot seed leaking from his tip. Kitsune snorted and Gin froze, he relaxed when he saw she was still sleeping. He continued letting his hand explore whatever part of her body it could, relishing in the warm skin beneath his fingers. He wondered what she felt like, her moist burning insides…

At that thought Gin's head snapped back in pleasure, he moved his hand so fast it looked blurred. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Blood was rushing through his aching manhood making it very hard, Gin was pumping his hand frantically now while having his eyes locked on the sleeping Kitsune. Finally he stiffed and exploded as cum leaked from his now limp cock. The fox-faced man let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He quickly retied his robes as Kitsune stretched and yawned, Gin carefully fixed her robes within the midst of the stretch. The silver-haired man felt his legs become heavy as walked over to his desk and sat behind it. He would just watch Kitsune sleep for the time being.

~Two Hours Later~

Izuru had long sense returned and completed most of the paperwork.

"Izuru, be sure to leave some for Kitsune, we wouldn't want her slacking now would we?" Gin said chiding the blonde for wanting to finish the rest, Izuru did as much as he could before Gin finally sent on his way. Kitsune began to stir, she yawned and scratched her. The raven-haired girl nearly jumped off the couch when she saw Gin behind his desk smirking at her.

"Hello sleepy head." He said smirking at her, Kitsune sat up on the couch,

"Captain?" She said tiredly,

"No I'm the Easter Bunny," Gin said sarcastically chuckling at the tired girl, Kitsune yawned once more.

"Kitsune, you cant keep sleeping in my office." Gin began, Kitsune rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on Gin.

"Sorry Captain," She said not really meaning it, honestly she didn't care.

"Izuru tells me your living quarters aren't ready yet," Gin said his brain suddenly hatching an idea.

"Yeah," Kitsune confirmed shrugging,

"Well in that case, you can stay with me."

* * *

**Lemony:** *smirks* hehe, I told you it was gonna be explicit, Oooohhh but now Kitsune has to stay with Gin and that can only mean one thing... LEMONS!…REVIEW!


	4. Music Lover

**Lemony:** It is now the weekend and I'm alone again, Wicked of course is with her evil other aka her boyfriend and Awesome has run off to wherever she goes. I still wanna know where the hell that is. But I'm not feeling well so updates will be fast because I'm staying bed.

* * *

Kitsune's eyes went as wide as saucers at what her captain was suggesting. Did he say he wanted her to stay with him?

Oh hell no!

No!

Absolutely not!

That was very, very inappropriate.

Kitsune would rather be submitted as a test subject to one of Mayuri's freaky experiments then stay with her captain any longer than she needed to.

"Um…Captain, I don't that's appropriate contact for us to make…" Kitsune said careful to keep her voice stern. Gin was unphased, he learned in a short time that Captain Kuchiki's 'strictly professionalism' had rubbed off on Kitsune. He'd have fun undoing all that…

"Nonsense, who will you stay with?" Gin countered really wanting to hear what she came up with, Kitsune's mind was going a million miles a minute trying to find a suitable answer.

"Renji, I'm sure Renji won't mind." Kitsune lied forcing a smile, honestly she didn't want to stay with anyone! But she'd rather stay with a hungry bear than her captain.

It…it just didn't look right, and it would be awkward…and it would mean close contact in a private setting between a superior and secondary. On top of that, she was girl and he was guy who barely knew each other. For all Kitsune knew, Gin could lock her in quarters and keep her there!

No.

This whole thing was nothing more than a Domino Effect, one thing goes wrong and they all come tumbling down!

Honestly, Gin wanted to see Kitsune out of a professional setting. He wanted to see how she acted in a private one, and just in has he got frisky she couldn't use the excuse of 'we're in the office'. And he especially wanted to see her out of her robes…

"But then you'll have to move your things back to Squad 6, that's too much of a hassle for all of us. I insist Kit-chan, stay with me."

Kitsune arched an eyebrow at the nickname,

"Lets just stick with Kitsune." She said folding her arms defensively, if it bothered Gin he didn't show it. She certainly was forceful little woman… "I'll um…stay with one of the squad members."

Here Gin chuckled, "But they don't like you."

"Well fuck them too then," Kitsune clasped a hand over her mouth at the obscenity that slipped out, Gin leaned back his chair very amused at the sudden profanity.

"You just bought yourself another weeks worth of paperwork," He chuckled, Kitsune gave an aggravated sigh but she didn't argue. She wanted to swear again but didn't.

"So, I'll see you in my quarters." Gin said standing up and brushing past the couch grazing his hand across Kitsune's knee. The raven-haired girl glared at him, he didn't even give her a chance to come up with anymore ideas. Kitsune flopped back onto the couch, could things get any worse? (**Lemony:** yes.)

~Later That Day~

Gin found the location of Kitsune's belongings. All of her things where boxed up in a large blue trunk with a padlock on it. Gin smirked, as badly as he wanted to go through her stuff, he'd let her have some privacy. Padlocks are SO easy to break. The silver-haired man drug the trunk back to his quarters.

Oh how badly did Gin want to rifle through her belongings.

He really wanted to…

Gin was fighting against himself to not open the trunk and look at everything in sight…

Finally he realized he didn't care!

Gin knelt down and opened the trunk as if it was a treasure chest, he saw perfectly folded shinigami robes. He carefully lifted them and saw a few pairs of fleece pajamas, going through those he found her underwear. Being the curious man he was, Gin held them up and looked at the frilly little garments. His cock stood excitedly once an image of Kitsune prancing around in her underwear popped into his head. He quickly placed them back into the trunk and continued looking. Something very interesting caught his attention…

Meanwhile Kitsune managed to finish the last of the paperwork for the day. She lowered her head onto the desk,

"If I ever see another piece of paper I'm gonna scream," She muttered to herself, Kitsune thought back to her current situation.

She would have to stay with her captain.

Oh sweet Jesus.

How was she suppose to manage that? Kitsune was on didn't want to be professional 24/7. But in rooming with her captain she would have to, she'd have to know her boundaries and remind her captain of his.

Just because they where sharing bed-space didn't mean they had to be anything more than captain and squad member. Just then she heard the office door open, Kitsune kept her head on the desk.

"Wanna sex, wanna ride with you, wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you…" She heard a man's voice sing. Kitsune head shot off the desk and she looked at her captain who had a pair of headphones in his ears and a music player in his hands.

It was Kitsune's music player!

"Captain!" She cried galloping over the desk and snatching the music from him and ripping the headphones out of his ears. "What are you doing?"

Gin chuckled, "Listening to music."

"Where the hell did you get my iPod?" Kitsune demanded not giving a damn that she was catching a tone with her captain.

"I found it," Gin lied taking a step closer and leaning into her, "I had no idea it yours, but my goodness Kit-chan you listen to some very _sexual_ music…"

Kitsune turned a furious shade of crimson, yes it was true she did have some…very romantic music on her iPod.

"Thank you for returning into to me captain," Kitsune said her voice growing small, Gin growled in the back of his throat as he whispered in Kitsune's ear.

"It was my _pleasure_…" He said letting his voice fall deep, Kitsune caught the innuendo in his statement and she began to tremble with him so close to her. Gin backed off before he bent Kitsune over his desk and fucked her dumb. Gin had been listening to her music for over an hour and found he fantasized about most of the songs. He remembered the slow, sensual beats and the dirty lyrics of each artist saying how nasty they would get…

A wise man once said you can tell a lot about a person by the type of music they listen to.

And from what Gin could tell, Kitsune was a randy little woman.

"Well, I um…I have other music you know…" Kitsune said looking down at the screen and seeing that he was listening to a playlist of her most naughty music (**Lemony:** hehe, my favorite playlist).

"Hmmm, perhaps we can listen to it together later on tonight," Gin suggested, "I would love to hear it…"

Kitsune nearly swallowed her tonsils.

"Maybe we can even act some of it out..." Gin continued, his hot breath tickling her skin, Kitsune stiffened once she felt her captain's hands snake around her waist. She wanted to scream, but her voice had dissappeared

Holy crap on a stick!

What was this turning into?

"Captain..." Kitsune said nervously once Gin dug his fingers into her hips. He was quaking while holding her, how badly did he want to fuck her right then and there. Gin suddenly let go and looked down at her flustered face, his smile stretched from ear to ear s he watched Kitsune tremble.

"Just kidding." He assured her, Kitsune let out a bretah she had no idea she was holding. God lord, Gin was trying to kill her.

Gin brushed passed her and began to study the stack of completed paperwork, he smiled at her.

"Your done I see," He said walking back up to her and staring down at her with glee in his smile. Kitsune took a deep breath,

"May I go now?" She asked really wanting to be free of this cursed squad and everyone in it. Gin nodded, he needed her to get lost for a few hours, he needed to speak with someone.

Kitsune wandered about the Soul Society with her music blaring in her ears, she was replaying the playlist Gin was listening to turning redder and redder with each song. She could believe he actually listened to some of it…

Kitsune couldn't believe SHE listened to it at all! And he wanted to hear the rest later on? How was Kitsune suppose to explain her taste in music? She couldnt that's how, and the way Gin leaned into her ealier had unsettled her. She had an ache between her legs that she couldn't explain...

Was she attracted to her captain?

Was that his idea of putting the moves on someone?

Because if so it was very effective.

Kitsune sighed, twas turning out to horrible week.

* * *

**Lemony:** Lol, the iPod thing was based off real experience. My supervisor went into my office and started listening to my iPod and I was like 'what hell' and he said 'I wanna know what young people listen too, you guys are sexual…and what the hell is a Stanky Leg?' I laughed so hard when he tried to do it! Well going to sleep…REVIEW!


	5. Rude Awakening

**Lemony:** Still sick, still in bed, still by myself…well not necessarily if you count Suekey who wasn't on my face today! Yay! Ok I'm going back to sleep…

* * *

The sun crept behind the horizon and the Soul Society was blanketed in darkness. Kitsune returned to Squad 3 feeling much better about everything. Music always clams the nerves. Kitsune thought about speeding time with her captain until her sleeping arrangements where made.

Maybe it would be so bad.

Maybe Gin would be good company.

Maybe.

Kitsune walked into Gin's office to find it void of any persons. However, she did notice another huge stack of paperwork. She sighed, it had been two days and she still had twelve more to go. Kitsune turned to leave when she rammed into something.

Or someone, rather.

Gin caught Kitsune before she stumbled backwards and pulled her, Kitsune gasped at the sudden swift movement.

"Looking for me?" Gin purred tightening his hold her, Kitsune placed her hands on his chest and pushed pack feeling the muscles in his chest flex, Gin let her go and stared down at her with heat in his slanted eyes. He had been thinking about Kitsune all day, thinking about her face, her voice her body…he was thinking of the things he could do to her. The fact he listened to her music sure as hell didn't make things any easier, Gin had gotten off at least three times because of one song.

"Uh, yeah Captain, it's late and I kinda wanna…"

Kitsune was cut off,

"You want to lay down your pretty little head," Gin chuckled taking a step into the dark shadowy office, "You want me to show you to my room, hmm…you do look tired Kit-chan."

Kitsune couldn't explain what was happening to her, just seeing Gin, standing there in the shadows was making the raven-haired feel something she had never felt before. It was a hot feeling that spread through out her body, she could see Gin's sharp features in the moonlight. Kitsune could swear she saw Gin's tongue slide across his lips, it caused a gush wet heat collect at her core. Kitsune fought back a hiss,

No words where exchanged between the two, Gin motioned with his finger for her to follow him. He slipped into the darkness and Kitsune just stood there,

"Well? Aren't you coming?" She heard Gin call, Kitsune took a deep breath and descended into the darkness. Kitsune squinted her eyes trying to locate where Gin had went, she turned her head to one side but then froze when she felt a finger slide down her spine and the nudge the small of her back.

"Go on," Gin whispered from behind her, Kitsune's legs shook as she stepped forward. With Gin walking behind her Kitsune felt like she being stalked by a big cat, just watching and waiting for the perfect time to pounce on its prey. Kitsune swallowed a rock-like lump that formed in her throat. Gin was guiding her throughout the barracks, he would brush his hand against her back when she started to go the wrong way.

Kitsune keep her purple eyes forward not daring to look back. She just went wherever her feet took her.

Her feet lead her to the sub-levels of the barracks, Kitsune gulped as she walked in the pitch blackness. She held her hand out but couldn't see it, she keep it there as a mans to guide her. She heard Gin chuckle and walk on her heels.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Kit-chan?" He said letting his voice fall,

"No," Kitsune said nervously with her voice trembling, Gin cocked his head. His eyes where accosted to the dark so he could see far better than Kitsune could. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked tightening his hold smirking as Kitsune jumped slightly, "Not even a little?"

Kitsune was scared as hell, but not of the dark, she was more afraid of Gin touching her and how she was responding to it. Dear god, she wanted him to her more…

Kitsune was unsure at what point she began to fall for her captain, but she was falling and falling fast.

Kitsune stopped walking when she noticed a door with a light coming through it, she slumped in relief in the hopes she was finally at Gin's room. Gin brushed past her and walked into the doorway, Kitsune followed silently.

"Captain your room is in the sub-levels?" Kitsune asked looking at the modest room. Gin's room was a decent size, he didn't have much in it besides his bed, dresser, a lamp, a large red rug and an arm chair. Kitsune noticed her trunk in the far corner of the room. She did a little happy dance and ran over to it and began shifting through her stuff to make sure everything was there. Yup all was accounted for, but wondered how the hell did her iPod get lost in the mix. Not that it mattered, she believed Gin took it anyway.

The silver-haired man flopped down in the armchair and watched Kitsune go through her stuff, she pulled out a plaid fleece pajamas and a black camisole.

"Captain-"

"Bathroom's right there," Gin said pointing to the door on his far left, Kitsune walked across the room watching Gin out of the corner of her eye. The little glints of lights in his slanted eyes watched her as she walked. Kitsune suppressed a shudder once she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The raven-haired girl placed her back on the wooden surface and sighed heavily.

"_I'm NOT attracted to him."_ She told herself, granted she was lying. Kitsune had ever felt this feeling engulf her and take hold of her pressing down on her like a vice-grip. This couldn't be happening, he was her CAPTAIN!

Kitsune looked at the shower and winced, she knew what she had to do…

Gin was in his room pacing, he had to figure out a way to get Kitsune hot and bothered (**Lemony:** too late for that.). He was startled when he heard Kitsune scream.

"Kitsune?" Gin called cautiously approaching the bathroom door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine captain…" Kitsune called back a moment later, Gin arched an eyebrow and a smirk adorned his face.

"Do I need to come in there?" He chuckled playfully jiggling the door handle, there was no answer only a loud thump and a yelp.

"No, no, I'm ok, I promise." Kitsune called her voice sounding strained, Gin walked away from the door and resumed his pacing.

Meanwhile in the shower Kitsune had to hold onto the towel rack from slipping. She had placed the water on freezing cold in an attempt to curve her arousal. She screamed when the icy water hit her skin like tiny frozen bullets When Gin began speaking to her, she got spooked and slipped falling right into the icy cold water. She was drenched from head to toe and shivering violently. Kitsune grasped a towel and wrapped it around herself with her teeth chattering. She stood in the bathroom a moment until her body temperature returned to normal. Kitsune dressed quietly, listening to what Gin might have been doing outside.

The moment Kitsune opened the bathroom door she threatened to swoon. Because there was Gin, stretched on the bed with his hands behind his head in his boxers.

"Captain?" Kitsune said feeling heat return to her, she could stop her eyes from raking up and down his body. Dear lord, the man was god. A toned, alabaster-skinned, six-pack having, pecks for days, silver-haired god!

"Like what you see?" Gin purr flexing to show his body,

"_Take off your boxers and I'll like it better."_ Kitsune thought, her mouth was watering at the wonderful sight before her. She felt the strong urge to bite Gin, Kistune began to feel goosebumps on her skin, she started to burn up.

"Captain," Kitsune said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "Do you normally sleep in your boxers?"

"No," Gin replied turning onto his side and perching himself up on his elbow, "I sleep naked."

Naked? Did he say naked? Naked! As in au naturel, in buff, in the nude, raw, wearing nothing but a smile (**Lemony:** literally.), kinda of naked?

Kitsune's breathing quickened, she really didn't need that thought playing in her head.

"Coming to bed?" Gin purred patting the mattress, Kitsune smirked at him. She wasn't about to submit that easily.

"Yup," She said walking across the room and settling into the armchair. Gin frowned, why the clever little woman.

"I'm sure the bed would be more comfortable," Gin said leaning up on his elbows, Kistune nodded.

"Yeah," Kitune replied flipping her legs over the arm of the chair, "But I wouldn't want to impose." She finished with a sly smile that rivaled even Gin's.

That clever little fox…

Gin sighed, there was no arguing with that, he got out of bed and clicked off the light.

"Goodnight Captain," Kitsune said smirking triumphantly,

"Goodnight Kit-chan, don't let the bed bugs bite." Gin chuckled, oh tonight was going to be interesting…

~The Next Morning~

"CAPTAIN!" Kitsune screeched from the bathroom, Gin lazily rolled out of bed and stood in the doorway. Kitsune was looking at her neck in the bathroom mirror, her neck was covered in hickeys. Kitsune looked at Gin with her purple eyes flashing,

"Captain! What the hell is this?" Kitsune hollered, Gin chuckled and folded his arms

"There's no need to yell," He teased, "I warned you about those bed bugs."

Kitsune's pupils dilated, she had a perfect line of hickeys going down her neck stopping just above her collar bone.

"Captain…" Kitsune seethed, she was contemplated kicking Gin in the groin or tackling him onto the bed and fucking him senseless. As badly as she didn't want to admit it, she found her captain being that close to her was exciting, but that was still no excuse to accost her in her sleep!

"It's a hickey," Gin said nonchalantly,

"I know what it is! How. Did. It. Get there!" Kitsune said trembling with a mixture of rage and arousal.

A horrible combination.

"I put it there,"

And the truth shall set you free!

Kitsune was taken aback by his blunt admission, she fully expected him to deny it. But no, Gin claimed his handy work and seemed to enjoy seeing Kitsune pissed off.

"Would you rather me put them there when your awake," Gin purred making Kitsune jump slightly. How was it possible that Gin Ichimaru could take every situation and flip it to his benefit?

It was just strange.

"I'd rather you not put them there at all!" Kitsune said brushing past her captain and snatching a set of robes from her trunk and storming out of the room.

Gin stood there, arms folded and scowling, he was tired of being rejected by Kitsune.

She was going to be his one way or another…

* * *

**Lemony:** *snores like a man* (how unattractive)…REVIEW!


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Lemony:** *yawn* ok still sick,. Meru-64, cazzybaby I'm fine Lemony Promise. I just took Benadryl, Sleep Aids, and Theraflu I'll be out for rest the weekend hopefully lol. Btw, lemon in this chappy.

* * *

Just as Gin predicted, Kitsune wouldn't come within two feet of him. Gin was furious with how Kitsune ignored him. He tried playing the 'I'm your captain' card only to get the cold shoulder from raven-haired girl. Kitsune went about her duties stone-faced, all the members of Squad 3 avoided her. Her aura said 'don't fuck with me today' and everyone heeded that warning.

Kitsune was so conflicted with her feelings. Part of her was absolutely livid that her captain accosted her while she was sleeping, and the other part was a bit…intrigued. She wondered how far her captain would go to get to her…

Gin Ichimaru was to the point of hunting her down. Kitsune had been all around the Soul Society going to great lengths to avoid the fox-faced man.

"He didn't!" Isane Kotetsu exclaimed once Kitsune showed her the bite marks on her neck, "Geez, you have one, two, three-" The tall woman counted the love spots on the tan-skinned girl's neck. Kitsune only knew Isane because the raven-haired girl was once injured in battle and of course was shipped off to Squad 4 where there she meet and befriended the silver-haired woman.

"He did." Kitsune sighed, Isane arched an eyebrow.

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked, Kitsune shook her head.

"I have no idea, feel angry, violated," Kitsune sighed rubbing her neck, the sheer thought of her captain in her bubble both unlevered and aroused her.

He was her captain.

Period.

Done.

"And you said you have to stay with him again?" Isane said in disbelief looking at Kitsune's neck again.

"I don't have choice, I have nowhere else to go." Kitsune said to her friend who smirked,

"You can stay with me, silly." Isane replied, Kitsune jumped up and hugged Isane.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kitsune sang, but as soon as he happiness came, it left. She still had to get her stuff from Gin quarters!

"Fuck," Kitsune swore once the thought hit her, she slapped a hand to her forehead and looked worriedly at Isane. "I have to get my stuff first."

"Run now," Isane assured her, "maybe he's not around."

Kitsune took her advice and bolted off in the direction of Squad 3.

~Meanwhile~

Renji Abarai was just sitting around doing a whole lot of nothing. Relaxing in the gardens of Squad 6 was usually how he spent his time, now he was laying on his back with his arms behind his head napping. Renji's eyes had been closed for a moment when he got the sinking feeling he wasn't alone.

The red-haired man peeked open one eye to see a shadow looming over him. Startled, Renji hooped up and looked into the face of Captain Ichimaru.

"Hello Renji," Gin drawled, Renji bowed respectfully.

"Captain." He replied, Gin smirk stretched.

"I wanted to talk to you about someone,"

"_Don't say Rukia, don't say Rukia,"_ Renji's mind screamed, "Who?"

"Kitsune Marusaki, my recent squad transfer," Gin informed him with his smile stretching across his face.

"Oh," Renji said rubbing the back of his head, "well, what about her?"

~In The Meantime~

Kitsune was sneaking through the Squad 3 barracks like a black ops operative. She was stealthily moving from corner to corner, and looking over her shoulder for Gin. Once Kitsune was sure the coast was clear she made a break for the sub-levels. She made it to Gin's door and knocked to see if there was answer.

No response.

Kitsune smirked, but when she jiggled the door handle she found the door locked!

Dammit all!

~Nighttime~

Again the sun went down and the Soul Society was swallowed up in the night. Kitsune had been on the move all day, she didn't want to run into Gin. But little did she know, Gin was avoiding her as well. However, he was always nearby watching and waiting…

Kitsune feared if she ran into Gin she wouldn't be able to control herself. It was strange and she couldn't describe how she felt towards her captain. It felt like the classic mixture of love and hate.

Kitsune took a deep breath and ventured into the lower levels to see if Gin was in his room. She once again walked in the darkness, a cold rush of air brush past her. She shivered, her purple eyes scanning the darkness to the door to Gin's room. She could hear the crickets outside, Kitsune didn't know why she was even doing this. It was then she realized she wasn't alone.

"Kitsune…" She heard someone breathe, Kitsune whipped around but couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness. She blinked several times but her eyes still wouldn't adjust.

"I want you…" The words lingered in Kitsune's ears, she knew the voice…

"Don't fight it…"

Suddenly Kitsune felt a hand clasp her mouth and roughly turn her around. She struggled effortlessly but stilled when she found she pinned against a wall by something hard and fleshy. Without warning Gin pressed his lips to hers, Kitsune let out an infuriated scream in his mouth which only helped to rouse the fox-faced man accosting her. Gin forcibly parted her lips and began to stroke her mouth, Kitsune tried biting his tongue and his lips. Gin didn't mind one bit, he was to busy hungrily devouring her mouth, twisting his tongue in her warm mouth. Kitsune struggled slowly losing herself to the kiss, she told herself she didn't want this, but her body wasn't agreeing with her. Kitsune unconsciously tangled her tongue with Gin's feeling heat pool in her stomach. She was slowly beginning broken down by Gin's luscious tongue moaning into the kiss. Kitsune wrapped her arms around Gin's neck pulling him into her with lust clouding her mind. Gin chuckled, but he had to tear himself away. A simple kiss wasn't all he wanted, Gin looped his fingers around the shash of her robes and ripped it from her body. Kitsune gasped when she felt Gin's hand press on her stomach to keep her against the wall. Taking a step back, Gin tore the front of Kitsune's robes down and in the process unsheathing Shinso and cutting off her underwear. Kitsune's breath quickened at being exposed from the waist down to Gin. Although dark, Kitsune could feel his red eyes looking at her. Gin drew in a ragged breath once he smelled her arousal, a deep musky feminine scent that drove him wild.

Gin launched himself onto Kitsune and hoisted her up the wall. Kitsune was thrashing around trying to find something to hold onto. She settled with fisting Gin's sliver hair, the silver-haired man thru Kitsune's legs over his shoulder and nuzzled her heat before parting her folds and circling his tongue around her searing core. Kitsune let out a surprised shrieked once she felt his supple muscle. Gin's cock throbbed at the sexy whine and he continued his assault on her body, ready to raid it for orgasm after orgasm. The silver-haired man let his tongue dart in and out her moistened entrance plunging deep inside before pulling out and going in again. Kitsune arched her back only to be straighten by the wall, she had no idea what to do now, her body and lust had taken charge.

Gin coiled his arms around her thighs bringing one hand around. The fox-faced man began strumming her clit and spreading her wider for Gin's invading tongue. Gins tweaked her nub violently catching it between his nimble fingers and wriggling it.

"Ahhh….ahhh…Capta-" Was all Kitsune managed to choke out before Gin languidly slide a slender into her hot, deep, wetness. Kitsune let out inhuman mewlings as Gin began to twist and wither his finger inside of her flesh. The fox-faced man continued to pleasure her with his tongue and hand, marveling at the sweetness glazing his tongue and the tightness squeezing his finger.

"Oh Fuck! Yes! Oh yes! Captain, ahhh…ooohh…oh my god…" Kitsune moaned breathless at the attack on her pulsating core. Gin was groaning, humming in the back his throat while manipulating Kitsune's molten need. Gin stroked her with his tongue unmercifully determined to turn the little warmth between her legs into a blazing fire of wanton desire.

Finally, Kitsune lost it.

She exploded onto Gin's tongue with him lapping up every sugary drop and groaning as she slowly released his hair. The fox-faced man let Kitsune slide down the wall until she was fighting to keep herself up. Gin was heaving for air and looking down at her, giving her an absolutely toxic grin.

"Now try ignoring me with that on your mind."

* * *

**Lemony:** Ok, the drugs are kicking…*yawn*…I'm going to back to…*snores loudly*…REVEW!


	7. Beautiful Nightmare

**Lemony:** Here is yet another chappy! Lets all give Wicked applause for writing this chapter!

**Wicked:** Oh, it was nothing really. *blushes*

**Awesome:** Don't be modest Wicked it's a good chapter, although I was confused from reading.

**Wicked:** That's because you don't understand symbolism.

**Awesome:** I sure as hell don't. And I will hella admit that with no guilt.

**Wicked&Lemony:** *shakes heads*

**Wicked:** BTW readers, a 'Reynard' is a male fox.

* * *

_White. _

_Pure white. _

_Everywhere. _

_A distaining winter was upon the bush forest clearing was vastly approaching. The snow falling upon the wildwood was heavy and the wind was howling with the wolves. A raven-haired vixen skulks, her paws padding in the snow._

_She is alone. _

_She chooses to stay amongst herself for her heart is a cold as the tundra she finds herself on. The vixen makes her way through the woodland searching for salvation. The cold wind is blowing her sleek, sable fur, however it cannot clutch her within its icy grasp. _

_She ignores it._

_The moonlight above is her only guidance, unlike most, she leads a lone life and follows her own accord. _

_Upon the forest lies a lake, the lake is still and unforgiving. The black waters shift within the moon's bright radiance. The water is so still, one could dance with the devil in the pale moonlight amongst the surface. _

_She goes to it._

_Not fearing the water, not fearing the darkness, not fearing the bitter cold of winter. The vixen must live for herself, and water is scarce this time of year. She slowly lowers her muzzle to the water feeling the icy chill emit off the water. She shivers but does not withdraw. She drinks slowly. _

_A Reynard nearby watches the water ripple. The ripples lead to him. He slyly makes his way around the lake never rousing his raven double. _

_He watches her._

_He slinks with his shoulders down, a sly look adorning his face, red eyes glowing in with amusement, lighting the bleak darkness. He is intrigued by the vixen drinking from his waters._

_He wants her. _

_Does she not know the position she has placed herself in?_

_The silver Reynard approaches._

_He measures every step carefully, he doesn't wish to spook her. He has become what he has always been._

_A hunter._

_And the vixen is within his sights._

_No words can be spoken, however their paths have been chosen. The raven vixen drank from the silver reynard's waters. Had she avoided his eyes, she might have gotten away._

_The raven vixen looks up from the water when she hears a sound. She slowly turns to see the silver reynard stalking his way towards her getting closer with every step, his paws crunching in the snow. _

_The raven vixen is within reach of him now._

_He has her scent._

_She cannot run. _

_The raven vixen snarls at him, hoping he would flee._

_The silver reynard continues towards her, the unspoken words between the two echo through the woods._

"_Closer…" The reynard breathes, the vixen steadily backs away with her paws touching the frigid, black water. She is the smaller of the two and is unable to fight the reynard, and if she keeps moving back she will be in the water. _

_She is trapped between two ill fates: follow the reynard into the unknown, or drown in the dark waters._

"_Come closer…" He repeats, the raven vixen is frozen with fear and uncertainty but his words linger in the cold air. _

"_I want to own you…" The silver reynard says stepping forth, the vixen is slowly getting deeper into the water. She is trembling from the cold, her paws are numb, and she is steadily sinking._

"_I want to control you…" Suddenly, the reynard turns and begins to slink away from her looking back at the raven vixen in the water. She leaves the water and takes only a few cautious steps forward,_

"_I want to feel you…" The vixen says to the reynard who continues to pad away, she takes two brave steps forward._

"_Come closer…" The reynard responds his silver tail swaying behind him as he walked, "I want to taste you…come closer…" _

_The vixen feels herself still once more as the silver reynard stops before the forest clearing. He standing on the brink between the cold lake's shore and the dark, desolate forest. The trees are weeping and withered from the cold, but the reynard waits patient._

_They stay there for a moment, just staring at one another._

_Finally the silver reynard descends into the lightless forest._

_The rave vixen is alone._

_Standing a world of bitter indecisiveness. _

_She knows what she wants._

_Yet she fears the backlash. _

_There she stays, frozen by the winter…_

Kitsune awoke with a start, she was gasping for air in the pitch blackness of Isane's bedroom. She shifted uncomfortably on the floor clutching her blankets from fear. Kitsune felt lightheaded from the dream she had just experienced. Kitsune gripped her blankets, unbearably uncomfortable with amount of sweat trickling down her forehead. wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, more trickled down her exposed breast-line. Kitsune was gasping as she pulled herself up from the ground, she looked over to Isane who was withering in her sleep.

"I don't wanna eat the fish…" She heard the woman mumble, Kitsune wished her dream was about fish and not about something she felt her sub-conscious was probing her for. Kitsune stretched, her mini shirt rising above her belly button, she straightened her red mini shorts. Kitsune padded barefoot across Isane's bedroom and stared out the open window at the moonlight. She leaned on the window seal and leapt out into the Soul Society. It was late, so she figured maybe a little run would take her mind off things and hopefully tire her out into a dreamless sleep.

Kitsune took off with a fast dash.

She didn't know where she was running, but she knew she had to get there.

Kitsune didn't know how long she had been running for, all she knew was that the wind against her face was breathtakingly wonderfully, her rich black hair floating freely in the breeze stirred up by her anxious sprinting. She closed her eyes and just ran. Ran, and ran, and ran some more. Suddenly she felt herself slip off the rooftop she had been gliding on, instinctively she shut her eyes tight as she awaited impact…Kitsune landed, but she wasn't hurt, from what she could hear she could faintly make out… a chuckle?

"My, my now what do we have here, girls falling from the sky?" Kitsune heard a voice say, much to her astonishment it was none other than Gin Ichimaru. She wondered for a moment why he was prowling around the Soul Society.

Then again, this was Gin.

The man lived to skulk around and find unfortunate victims to _play_ with.

"Captain?" Kitsune questioned rather confused, upon investigating, she found he had caught her bridal-style. Embarrassed, she squirmed from his grasp and tried to make a hasty retreat. Before she had a chance to take off, Gin grasped the back of her shirt and whipped her around so that her hands where on his chest, he was tightly clutching her waist not wanting her to slip away.

"Not so fast." He hummed down at her, "Where exactly are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Really nowhere, just trying to get some air, Captain." Kitsune breathed her mind going back to her dream. "You can call me Gin, Kit-chan." Gin chuckled and turned Kitsune loose, she stood there trembling and wishing he had done something, anything! He turned his back to her with a heavy sigh and began to walk into the shadows of the Soul Society.

She wanted him.

That much was clear as day.

But…but she just couldn't make the first move.

Never in all of her life, had she felt so powerless.

This feeling was surreal yet feral.

Her heart and body said to follow him, but her soul and heart chided against it.

She didn't want to be hurt, but she wanted to pleasured.

Pleasured by Gin.

In her fragile state, the decision lie with her instincts.

And there Kitsune stood, barefoot and trembling trapped in a world of bitter indecisiveness.

* * *

**Lemony:** *applause* Beautiful, especially sense I didn't fell like writing and BEGGED you to write this, Wicked. Maybe I should take a break and let you two write the rest (over my dead body).

**Awesome:** *nods* confusing but good, nice dream sequence.

**Wicked:** Thanks guys…*blushes furiously*

**Lemony:** Welp it came from Wicked's creative mind so… REVIEW!


	8. How Long

**Wicked:** Updating twice in one day I see,

**Lemony:** Yup, I'm bored with my life.

**Awesome**: Readers., the cutest thing happened to me! A puppy followed me home, but we had to call the pound and make sure he didn't belong to anyone. In one week if no one claims him, he's mine! I have no pet, Lemony has Suekey and Wicked has Reggie (her pet fish). So now I have someone to sit with me while playing XBOX.

**Lemony:** Awww, Awesome you want a pet? And a puppy at that? I always thought you'd get a rabid pitbull.

**Awesome:** I'm not so mean as to say no to a puppy, I'm mean, he's cute little shit. I'll name him Awesome Junior.

**Wicked:** We don't need another dog! And my fish's name is Reginald not Reggie!

* * *

After her dream Kitsune came to terms with her attraction towards her captain. But she asked herself what was it that made him so irresistible? Was it because he was unique? Mysterious? A bit sly?

What was it about him that made Kitsune lose her mind?

When she returned to Squad 3 a few days later she found Gin had totally ignored her, as if she didn't exist. To the fox-faced man she was just another face in the crowd, Kitsune would stare longingly at him and flashes of her being pinned against the wall at the mercy of his tongue would shoot back to her.

God if he could do that with his tongue Kitsune really wanted know what he could do with his cock.

She would watch him go about his day in the office, with that sly all-knowing smirk on his face. She watched the way he walked, with grace and dominance.

Lord, she was as bad as a horny school girl ogling Gin like he was the star quarterback!

Not to mention his voice made her melt, the way he slowly and precisely pronounced each word, letting syllables roll off his tongue.

Kitsune sat behind her desk with her legs crossed tightly in a sad attempt to stop her core from pulsating. She was staring at Gin sitting behind his desk doing paperwork.

Kitsune realized she wasn't doing anything but doodling on a random sheet of paper, she wrote her initials with Gin's and put them in little hearts. When she looked down she was mortified with what she saw!

Quickly she crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash, Gin looked up at her smirked.

"Are you ok over there?" He purred knowing damn good and well something wasn't right, there had been tension between the two sense he caught her from falling off of the roof. Gin was curious with what was eating away at his little Kit-chan.

"I'm fine, Captain." Kitsune uttered weakly as she felt a gush of lubrication collect at her heat. God, she loved his voice.

Gin chuckled, "You look flushed,"

Yes, Kitsune was very, very flushed. So flushed in face her whole body was red and not juts her face.

"I'm fine, I promise…" She lied, she was not fine, Kitsune was so aroused she didn't know what do with herself.

Kitsune looked down and continued about her work with Gin staring at her thru slanted eyes the entire time. She would flicker her eyes up at him and notice he was still giving her a heated stare with a quirked eyebrow. Kitsune swallowed hard and tried to write legibly but found her hand shook as Gin was undressing her with his eyes.

Finally the day ended and Kitsune made a beeline for the main doors. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Gin at the moment.

As she walked through the Soul Society, with her hands folded across her chest, she was thinking to herself. Perhaps she could find someone else to sate her attraction, no that would never work because it would only make her yearning worse. Maybe she could try to ignore it, oh please she tried that only to fail miserably. Finally out of ideas, Kitsune uttered the unthinkable.

"I'll go to him tonight."

~Dusk~

Just as the sun was setting Kitsune made her way back to Squad 3. she had been wondering the Soul Society all day in the hopes an idea would hit her, but alas no luck. Her feet felt like boulders where strapped to them as she approached the living quarters. Kitsune was sweating bullets as she stepped down the stairs to the lower levels, it felt like noose was on her neck and was steadily tightening.

"I need to go back…" She said to herself as her breathing hitched but her feet kept moving forward.

"No, no, I cant do this…" Kitsune said aloud the moment she turned around she came into contact with something hard and fleshy. She slowly looked up and realized she was standing chest to chest with Gin. The silver haired man smirked and grasped her by the arm spinning roughly so that she was again up against a wall. Kitsune was whimpering the whole time fighting effortlessly. Gin forced her arm behind her back and pushed her front into the cold wall.

"Captain…" Kitsune whimpered feeling tears well up in her eyes, she had no idea why she was crying but the tears where there.

"Kitsune, what do you want?" Gin purred licking the shell of her ear, Kitsune sniffled.

"I want…I want…" Kitsune stammered, Gin chuckled,

"You want me to fuck you,"

At that statement Kitsune nodded sullenly, Gin ground himself into her gaining a pitiful moan from the wanton girl. Kitsune was so aroused her whole body hurt.

"I thought so…" Gin hummed kissing the back of her neck, "Well, I'm not going to. You Made me wait so now I'll make you wait."

Gin grinded in Kitsune, she could feel his erection resting on her ass.

Good lord.

She wanted him to fuck her right then and there, she didn't care anymore!

"What do you want me to do, Kit-chan?" Gin continued nibbling the skin of her neck, Kitsune struggled fruitlessly to try to break loose from his embrace. He had both her arms behind her back and her body pressed against the cold wall. He was gripping her tightly, loving the way she was squirming.

"You want to spank you, let you suck me and then cum in your mouth? Would you like that Kitsune?" Gin continued, Kitsune moaned helplessly, the raven-haired girl was beyond words.

"How about I tie you to my bed, spread-eagle, and let random members of the squad fuck you while I watch, hmmm? Would that be fun?" Gin accented his words with tenderly licking the skin of her neckline. Gin grasped both her wrists in one of his hands, he slowly pulled his other hand around and roughly fondled her breast.

"How about I bend you over my desk and fuck you hard? Even when you beg me to stop, I'll just keep going until I spill every single drop of cum I have in your hot, tight pussy?"

Kitsune whimpered helplessly as her body responded to Gin's words. She wanted it, she wanted all of it! Gin was driving her crazy with this! She wanted him to do something other than fondle and talk to her. Kitsune wouldn't give a damn if he fucked her on the floor! Her heat was soaking wet and pulsating to the point where Kitsune couldn't hold back a moan. Gin chuckled in her hear and tweaked her nipple making her jump.

"Ah, I see you want this…" He said twisting on of Kitsune's wrist so that her hand caressed his length through his robes. Gun humped her hand involuntarily,

"Do you see how hard you make me, Kitsune?" He groaned rubbing against her, tears began to stream don Kitsune's cheeks. They were so close, all Gin needed to do was fuck her to end her torment. He noted the pained looked on her face, and he could resist teasing her more.

"You ready to cum all over these walls, aren't you?" Gin purred bucking against her hand, Kitsune tried to grab him but Gin twisted her wrist to the point of nearly snapping it. Kitsune backed off and stilled. She was nothing more than a sniveling puddle of need now.

"No, you want me to spread your hot pussy lips and cum inside of you…" Gin said loosing his grip, he backed away watching Kitsune slid down the wall, half-faint. He chuckled at the broken expression she wore.

"Captain…" Kitsune said softly, Gin waggled his finger in her face.

"Ah, ah, ah, you heated little wanton. I told you I was going to make you wait, and I'm a man of my word. So you just sit there and think about what you've done." Gin chuckled, he began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned on his heels.

"And your sleeping quarters are ready."

Kitsune watched him leave wanting to beg him to finish her. Gin got her so hot and bothered and then left her, the cruelest means of torture one could inflict on another individual. Kitsune wiped the tears from her face and tried to compose herself.

How long was he going to make her wait?

Ho long was he going to leave her with this burning ache between her legs?

How long?

"Oh Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Wicked:** What kind of name is Awesome Junior?

**Awesome: **What kind of name is Reginald for a fish? Plus, we can call him AJ for short.

**Lemony:** Welp that's the chapter, and we'll keep you updated on the dog situation…REVIEW!


	9. Sexual Simon Says

**Wicked:** That is NOT true!

**Awesome&Lemony:** Is too!

**Wicked:** Is not!

* * *

Kitsune finally managed to drag herself up from the wall. She was quivering with need with an aching burn in her heat.

Gin was so cruel.

How could he get her to point of hot wantonness and then leave her to own devices?

Quite easily actually.

While walking away Gin could hear the pitiful whimpers Kitsune made just down the hall.

Good, let her suffer the same way she made him suffer. Let her stay up all night with a yearning need, let her take three cold showers a day, let her daydream about her fantasies and snap back to reality only to be sadden by it

Let her suffer.

Gin had long sense left the hallway, Kitsune leaned against the wall. Her legs felt heavy and her knees where locked. She waited a few moments before stumbling from the dark hallway. Maybe a walk around the barracks would help.

She had to find her sleeping quarters anyways.

Kitsune felt so weak. She was so aroused it hurt.

It actually physically hurt.

While walking she came across her room door, she knew it was hers because of the name plate that was on. Slowly she opened the door. The room itself looked exactly like her old room. It consisted of a bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a lamp. It was smaller however. Kitsune shut the door behind her and flooped down onto the bed. She buried her face in her pillow.

What was she going to do?

What was Gin going to do?

This was horrible.

Kitsune had never felt more helpless in her life! This was beyond her control. Gin held the cards of her sexual fate now, and he wasn't going to be nice about it.

Sleep did not come easy for the raven-haired girl.

~The Next Day~

Kitsune was absolutely terrified.

She was alone.

With Gin.

In his office.

She was sitting at her desk, scared to death to look at Gin. Every now and again her eyes would flicker up at him. Gin sat, arms folded, smirking at Kitsune. He was sitting on the couch across from her desk watching her squirm.

Gin's smirked stretched.

He remained unmoving and silent. Kitsune was getting increasingly uncomfortable. She wished he would do something! Bust a friggin move! Humor her! Something!

Her eyes flickered up at the right moment to see Gin lick his lips.

"Kitsune," He purred lowly, Kitsune gulped and then looked up at him.

"You don't look so good." Gin continued,

If someone witheld sex from you, you wouldn't look so good either.

Kitsune didn't utter word, she looked at everything but Gin. Gin snickered.

"Kitsune, look at me." Gin demanded his voice going low, Kitsune felt her stomach drop when she made eye contact with Gin.

"You want to be fucked so badly, don't you?"

"No." Kitsune spat, Gin frowned.

"Don't lie to me Kitsune," Gin began, "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

Kitsune nearly swallowed her tonsils, how could things get any worse than this?

"Grr..." Kitsune growled, Gin's smirk stretched back to its former glory.

"My, we're not very friendly."

Kitsune's eyes flashed and she scowled, Gin's smile got more devious.

"Are you scowling at captain, Kit-chan?"

Kitsune kept her face even, not scowling but not necessarily smiling either. She stayed quiet unsure whether or not the question was rhetorical.

"Kit-chan, come around and stand in front of the desk." Gin commanded, Kitsune didn't move.

What the hell was going on?

"Kit-chan," Gin cooed, "that was an order."

Kitsune looked up at the ceiling and hesitantly walked around and stood in front of the desk. She defensively folded her arms and was careful to keep her expression neutral.

"Good girl," Gin cooed, Kitsune had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Now move the desk back to wall." Gin continued,

What the hell was this?

He wanted her to move furniture. Kitsune didn't ask questions. She learned with Gin it was better to sit and watch then question him.

It's not like he'd answer anyway.

Kitsune moved the desk back with the wood scratching on the floor.

Kitsune stood in front of the desk and glared down at Gin evilly trying to figure out what the hell he was playing at.

"Take off your clothes."

Kitsune sputtered, he said the command so cooly it was like he was asking for a dollar!

"That was an order." Gin said his voice raspy and strained. He swallowed, Kitsune stood still frozen in place.

"Kit-chan you would want me to take off your clothes for?" Gin said rising, Kitsune stopped him.

"No, no...no. I...I can do..." Kitsune stammered, Gin sat back down slowly.

"Then get to it." Gin remarked, Kitsune arched an eyebrow.

"Captain, what is this?" She demanded, Gin shrugged.

"I want to see how well you follow directions. Now, the clothing," Gin said motioning to her attire. Kitsune still didn't move. Gin let out an aggravated sigh.

He didn't want to threaten her but...

"Kit-chan, you wouldn't want me to write you up for insubordination, would you?"

Kitsune swallowed, anyone written up would have to report to the Head Captain for corporal punishment.

Which really wasn't worth it.

"Fine." Kitsune seethed untying her sash and shrugging off her robes leaving her clad in her underwear. Gin chuckled,

"Its not like I imagined," He said, "Its better."

Kitsune rolled her eyes, scoffing at him.

Gin didn't let that go unnoticed, "Now, step of your panties."

Kitsune looked up at the ceiling and removed her drawers, and glared at Gin who's eyes were locked on her sex.

"Like what you see?" Kitsune said smartly, Gin nodded and smirked.

"Sit on the desk," Gin breathed, Kitsune obliged fighting off her growing arousal. Although this was strange, maybe Gin would finally fuck her.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Open your legs." Gin demanded his voice sounding like he swallowed cotton, Kitsune closed her eyes and opened her legs revealing her pink, wet womanhood to Gin.

"Your doing so good, Kit-chan." Gin purred, "But I want to see your eyes."

Kitsune's eyes snapped open and she stared Gin, her eyes flickered down to his tenting robes.

"Lean back on the wall," Gin continued, Kitsune scooted back on the desk and leaned like he said. She wasn't sure where this was going, but…she kinda liked it. Gin was licking his lips and breathing heavily like a panther about to pounce on its prey. Gin didn't speak for a long time, Kitsune was getting wetter and wetter under his heated stare.

"Spread your lips," Gin commanded, with shaking hands Kitsune did as he commanded. Her fingers traveled slowly down her heat and she spread herself in front of Gin.

"Good girl Kit-chan, you're so willing. I like the way your pussy looks, its nice and wet. Good. Now let's play with it."

Kitsune felt her stomach flip-flop at his dialog.

Dear God, Gin Ichimaru was kinky bastard.

"Get some of your cum, then finger your clit. Do this ten times."

Slowly, Kitsune's finger delved into her maidenhood, she circled the digit around biting her lower lip at the sensations shooting up her spine and thumping through her. Kitsune counted to ten in her head, Gin was counting as well.

"Stop," Gin said huskily, "Take your other hand and touch your tits, start again this time going to twenty."

Kitsune unconsciously slid her hand over her bra-covered breast feeling her nipples pressing against the fabric. She did as commanded gasping brokenly once she started to twiddle her fingers furiously. Gin was all but sitting on his hands, he wanted to tear into with all he had. But he calmed himself, he was trying to teach her a lesson.

You don't deny Gin Ichimaru.

"Now circle your cunt until I tell you to stop." Gin said sinking down into the couch,

Kitsune closed her eyes and did as she was told moving her fingers slowly and carefully to avoid pleasuring herself too much. She knew what Gin was playing at, he wanted her to get herself hot and bothered and then leave her.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Go faster…" Gin breathed, Kitsune listened twisting her fingers around her sensitive core striking several tingling nerve ending thus making her jump and groan with pleasure.

"Harder…"

Kitsune moved her fingers strongly against her pulsating center making her moan. Against her better conscious Kitsune's head tilted back and she groaned loudly gasping every time her finger did a three-sixty across her heat.

"Good girl Kitsune," Gin cooed rubbing his hand over the bulge in his robes, "keep going…get it nice and wet…"

"Oh fuck…" Kitsune gasped, this was just too much. Her body was responding although her mind was screaming that she should be enjoying this.

"Make yourself cum, make yourself feel good Kitsune. I want to see you cum…" Gin growled, he was all but sitting on his hands to keep from ripping into the raven-haired girl then and there. Kitsune didn't speak a word, she heeded his demand and thru her head back in pleasure concentrating on moving her fingers as fast and as long as she possibly could.

"Cum hard for me," Gin growled his cock twitching happily at the sight of Kitsune's head tilted against the wall, he back arched, with her fingers deep inside her molten need. The heat in the office was unbearable, somewhere in the process, Gin had shed his captain's haori and was leaning forward on the couch watching closely. Kitsune felt herself tighten and throb around her fingers, she worked the digits to the point of cramping. But she wouldn't stop, after all, Gin hadn't told her to.

"I can see you cumming Kitsune, you're so wet…yes, yes…move your hands faster…"

"Oh god…" Kitsune cried, feeling her orgasm ripple from her heat and take over her body. She was shuddering once her back stiffened and she released swearing loudly.

Both Gin and Kitsune let out a breath neither one of them knew they were holding, Kitsune looked at Gin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe she had just done that! Gin was smirking and breathing heavily.

"You are a good girl, you just managed to shave some time off your wait. See how your rewarded when you listen to me." Gin drawled, Kitsune quickly dressed herself and stood with her legs wobbling. Gin didn't move instead he watched her storm out of the office.

Now alone Gin considered his position. He shook his head,

Kitsune was making this too easy.

* * *

**Wicked**: Chocolate is NOT an aphrodisiac!

**Awesome&Lemony:** IS TO!

**Wicked:** IS NOT! I'm not going to argue with you two like a three-year-old!

**Awesome:** Ok reader people, go to the nearest grocery store, buy a Hershey bar, shove it in your face and see if you feel horny later.

**Lemony:** Yeah, because Wicked is being a lint-licker who doesn't think chocolate is an aphrodisiac (which it is!)

**Wicked:** If I'm a lint-licker you're a butthole Lemony, and Awesome is a eye-booger.

**Lemony&Wicked&Awesome**…*fights*…REVIEW!


	10. Paralyzed

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins, its been a while since I've updated this.

**Wicked:** *snore*

**Awesome:** WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACON, WICKED! *bangs pots and pans*

**Wicked&Lemony:** WHAT THE HELL?

**Awesome: **Wicked, you have to get up tennis practice starts in a few minutes…

**Wicked:** Crap! I'm so sore I don't even want to practice today!

* * *

Kitsune slammed the door to her sleeping quarters. She was so furious! It wasn't the fact that Gin came onto her, it was how she responded. Was she such a slave to her desire that she lost all control? Was it that she wanted Gin so badly she just didn't care? Kitsune was so infuriated with this whole thing. At what point did she submit to Gin.

No point, that was the whole thing.

The gears in Kitsune's mind began to churn and work up an idea…she smirked to herself, then chuckled.

Oh her captain was in for it…

~Later That Night~

Gin sighed as he finished the final piece of paperwork, he honestly hated doing it. He loved being a captain but it was the paperwork that killed him. He looked over to his desk clock, it was thirty minutes til' midnight. That meant everyone had already retired for the day. Gin reclined in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He thought back to how the rage mixed with lust in her eyes. He smirked, he thought Kitsune was really quite lovely when she was angry. Gin looked out the window at the moonlight and contemplated going to find her to torture her more. Oh how he loved it when Kitsune got that 'needy' look in her purple eyes.

The office was shrouded in darkness and the only the moon severed as a small light. Gin was about to stand when he suddenly heard something…like a giggle…

The fox-faced man peered into the darkness and could just barely make out a small figure approaching him. Gin instinctively put his hand on Shinso's hilt,

"Ram! Yagisa!" He heard a female cry, suddenly Gin was catapulted back into the chair and felt a crushing weight on top of him. it felt like someone dropped a boulder on his chest. Gin sat in the chair unable to move, he could see a faint purple light in the darkness. Kitsune stepped forward, smirking evilly at him.

"MMhhhhhmmmh!" Gin muffled, he couldn't seem to fine words, he could speak!

"I'll take that," Kitsune said snatching Shinso and throwing it all the wall across the office. The sword landed with a loud _clank_. Gin narrowed his eyes at a smirking Kitsune, just what the hell was she doing?

Kitsune leaned on the desk, looking down at Gin who was trapped in the chair.

"Do you like my zampakto, captain? It has a funny power to make people feel heavy, I just weigh you down with spirit energy."

"Hmhmhmhm!" Gin snapped angrily, he couldn't move at all! He was completely paralyzed!

"I imagine your chest feels heavy, at least you can breath." Kitsune laughed evilly while jumping up on the desk and crossing her legs.

"Ah," She said her eyes raking up and down Gin's paralyzed frame, "The fox that growls falls silent."

"Hmmhmhm." Gin muffled, this was getting irritating! Every time he tried to move he felt the weight increase.

Dear God it felt like it was crushing him!

"I wouldn't move too much captain, the more you move the heavier it gets." Kitsune advised,

Gin tried to relax but being restrained was not something he wanted.

"_Dammit!" _He thought, the only thing that seemed to move were his eyes. He looked at Kitsune with hate in his red orbs. The little vixen managed to trap him.

Now the question was: what was she going to do?

Kitsune chuckled and began to untie her robes, she let the upper half fall revealing her fleshy mounds clasped in a red and black lacy bra.

Gin eyes went so wide they nearly took up his whole head. Kitune quirked an eyebrow, and folded her arms.

"Do you see what your doing to yourself captain?" Kitsune purred, "Would you like me to take it off?"

"Hm-hm…" Gin muffled, Kitsune whipped her eyebrow again.

"I don't think so." She replied, if Gin could move his face he would scowled. Then why did she take her robes off if she wasn't going to show him anything?

"Retract," Kitsune said, suddenly Gin felt that he could only move his hips,

"You see captain, I can choose which body parts to isolate, and right now I need your cock to move."

Gin looked at Kitsune, his eyes darting around trying to find any way to break free.

Kitsune smirk got more diabolical. She didn't utter a word as she began to slowly untie Gin's robes, she licked her lips and looked at him heatedly. Once his robes were open, Kitsune recoiled.

She looked at Gin's pale length jutting out his black uniform. She cocked her head.

"Captain, do you just get hard at random times, or did I do that?" She lisped growling playfully.

"_What the fuck!"_ Gin thought, he could have sworn he wasn't hard a few minutes ago. Was it just his traitorous body responding to this girl? Or was this another trick from her zampakto?

"Now Capatin," Kitsune said sitting on his lap, her legs straddling his waist. "You said you wanted me to wait, well I'm very patient. I can wait far longer than you can…"

Kitsune swivel her hips, her robe-covered heat came into contact with Gin's cock brushing lightly against it. Gin wanted to groan but couldn't, he wanted to grab Kitsune and fuck her stupid over his desk but he couldn't.

There was a million and one things Gin wanted to do at that very moment.

Alas, he was paralyzed.

"Captain, look at me, I want to see your eyes," Kitsune purred, Gin's eyes flickered up to hers and she smirked.

"Good boy." She mocked, she had turned the tables on Gin. Good, that's what she wanted to do.

"You have such a pretty cock, Gin," Kistune continued grinding into him, if Gin could move his head would have rolled back.

This was torture.

How can one fuck another if they can't move!

Gin was totally at the mercy of Kitsune, he could even speak to tell her what he wanted. He would just have to wait. Kitsune suddenly grabbed Gin by the chin, his eyes were locked on her face as she smirked down at him, she leaned down and licked the shell of his ear.

"I want to play a game Gin…"

Kitsune reached between their bodies and began to stroke Gin's length. The fox-faced man felt inclined to cry. This was too much! His whole body was numb and the only thing he could feel was Kitsune's firm grip pumping his cock and making it harder. She worked her hand up and down the stiff muscle, messaging and kneading it in her palm, and running her fingers down his shaft lightly. Pre-cum leaked from his tip. Kitsune was moving her hand too slow, Gin wanted to hump against her but he couldn't move. This wasn't enough for him, Kitsune lowered her head and licked Gin's lips teasingly.

"Mmmm, you taste good, captain. And you're so hard…"

"_Damn…damn…damn…"_ Gin thought he was so hard it hurt. Kitsune took her thumb and ran it over Gin's weeping tip, making intricate patterns with her fingers all the while rubbing herself against Gin, the warmth of her body radiating through his robe. So not only did he feel a rushing weight all over him, he felt incredibly hot.

"_Kitsune…"_ Gin pleaded in his mind,

Suddenly Kitsune stopped moving her hand, she climbed off of Gin and re-tied his robes before fixing her own.

"Now you know what your missing captain, if I can do that with my hand," She said motioning towards his erection, "Imagine what else I could do."

Kitsune turned to leave when she stopped, "And the paralysis should wear off in few hours,"

Kitsune laughed manically at the pleading look in Gin's eyes. Gin's cock hurt and she was going to leave him with no relief for a few _hours_?

"I think I'll just leave you there and let you think about what you've done."

With that Kistune skipped happily from the office, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Gin sat there, totally still. His eyes flickered down to his waist, Gin rolled his eyes.

He was in for a long night.

* * *

**Lemony:** Well, if wanna make the tennis team you better get going!

**Wicked:** Dammit! *runs out of house*

**Awesome:** Welp, she's gonna come home pissed.

**Lemony:** Yup, oh well,…REVIEW!


	11. Two Ill Fates

**Lemony:** The reviewer know as no-one-in-particular you just stop it lol. *grins* Reviews like that make my head big ^_^.

**Awesome:** *sigh* I'm bored, need something to do… *smiles evilly*

**Lemony:** Wicked came home after practice and she's sleeping….*smirks*

**Awesome:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Lemony&Awesome:** GET WICKED!

* * *

"Captain? Captain?" Izuru said to his frozen superior. The blonde had no idea he would walk into the office to see Gin still as stone and stuck in a chair. Gin had been in that chair all damn night with a stiff woody that refused to go down. Even now as he was regaining some movement his erection stood tall and hard and stubborn. Izuru had the unfortunate luck to glance down and see it, the blonde was a little put off at first but realized his captain was in danger.

"Hmmm!" Gin muffled, Izuru furrowed his eyebrows,

"Captain what happened to you?"

"HMMMHHMM!"

Izuru recoiled at how furiously his captain was muffling, the blonde furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you said captain, but it didn't sound nice…" Izuru teased his irate captain. Gin still couldn't move his face, if he could he would have scowled or said something snide.

Finally Gin managed to move, it seemed like his muscles snapped and he felt like a ragdoll. Gin flopped in the chair like a lifeless dummy, he struggled to look up at Izuru.

"Where…is she…" Gin growled, Izuru whipped an eyebrow,

"Who?"

"Kitsune…"

"Oh, I haven't seen her all day. Did she do this to you captain?"

Gin didn't answer as he stumbled his way from the office wobbling like a toddler learning to walk for the first time on his way out he snatched Shinso from the floor and unsheathed it. He was trying to hobble his way to Kitsune's sleeping quarters. When he made it he banged on the door angrily, when he didn't get answer he readied his sword.

"Impale them! Shinso!" Gin yelled furiously, Shinso smashed into the wooden door making a loud crash! Gin had attracted the attention of other squad members who were peeking curiously around corners and cracked bedroom doors. They were all smirking, they knew that was Kitsune's room and they also knew by the evil smirk that was on their captain's face Kitsune was in BIG trouble. Suddenly feeling his muscles work correctly, Gin stormed into Kitsune's room stepping on broken wood and cracking it beneath his feet.

Lo and behold little vixen wasn't there. Gin growled as his head moved from side to side taking in every inch of the room.

He stormed out, and turned to his subordinates.

"If any of you see Kitsune Marusaki…bring to her to me…" With that Gin stomped of gritting his teeth. The squad members smirked viciously.

It was time to go fox hunting…

Gin mobbed like a hit-man throughout the barracks looking for Kitsune, he was going to fuck her six ways from Sunday! Gin's cock still was stiff as board, he imaged it was Kitsune's zampakto because there was no way in hell he was turned on by this.

Well…

The wasn't necessarily true, Gin liked perusing Kitsune, she was unlike anyone else. Instead of submitting to him, the little hellcat put a damn good fight. What she didn't understand was, Gin was a force to be reckoned with.

And what Gin Ichimaru wanted…he got!

~Elsewhere~

"You didn't!" Isane cried her eyes wide staring at Kitsune as if she had never seen her before.

"I did, I got his ass good."

"You did that to a captain! He can kill you!"

Kitsune shrugged nonchalantly, "We all gotta die sometime,"

Suddenly Renji came sprinting up to him,

"Kitsune! Run!" He cried, Kitsune arched an eyebrow at the red head.

"THERE SHE IS!" Crazed members of Squad 3 cried, Kitsune's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Shit!" She yelled taking off into a full sprint, "What the fuck did I do this time!"

"THE CAPTAIN WANTS TO SEE YOU KITSUNE!" They shouted cruelly as they pursued her , Kitsune pumped her legs and was gasping for air.

Talk about a repeat performance.

This was exactly like how she was running from fellow Squad members when she first got there!

"Dammit!" Kitsune swore rounding corners and leaping onto rooftops trying desperately to shake the determined soul reapers. Why was everyone trying to kill her?

Kitsune managed to run all the back to Squad 3 and tore through the barracks with other members on her heels.

The raven haired girl zipped around another unknown corner. Kitsune was trying to lose herself with the barrack so maybe that way she could lose the damned people chasing after her!

Somehow she had ended up in the sub-levels, Kitsune ran burst through the door at the end of the hallway and shut it behind her. She placed her back to the door to keep anyone from opening it. The raven-haired girl was panting, when she finally adjusted she realized where she had run to!

She was in Gin's room!

Kitsune had opened the door to run out when she saw the smirking faces of the other members of the squad. She quickly shut the door, and leaned back on it.

And then the worst possible thing happened…

Gin appeared from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, dripping wet, and smirking.

"Ahh…"He purred approaching a wide-eyed Kitsune, it was then she realized what had happened! The squad members purposely chased her down her! Gin smirked at the shocked expression Kitsune held, it was just like her dream! Caught between two ill fates: Either stay with her captain in uncertainty, or go out and face the black lake of soul reapers!

Either way, Kitsune knew she was royally screwed!

Gin stepped closer and began to undo his towel, Kitsune's eyes went wide as she looked at Gin's waist.

"Kitsune," He let the towel fall slightly "Just the girl I wanted to see…"

Cliffhanger!

* * *

**Lemony&Awesome: ***jumps on Wicked's bed*

**Wicked:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?

**Lemony&Awesome:** JUMPING ON YOUR BED!

**Wicked:** IDIOTS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SKANKS! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, WHAT IF I WASN'T DECENT?

**Lemony:** Like the time I walked in on you and your boyfriend…you certainly weren't decent then lmfao…

**Wicked:** Get out…before I kill both of you…

**Lemony&Awesome:** HAHAHAHHA…REVIEW!


	12. The Other Woman

**Lemony:** Alrighty, back with an update now we fund out what happens with Kitsune and Gin…

* * *

Kitsune leaned against the wooden door practically sliding down the frame. Gin's slanted eyes were wide open and he was inching his way towards her.

"Kitsune…" He purred, "What are you doing in my room, is there something I can help you with?"

Kitsune sputtered once her eyes flickered down to her exposed captain. The raven-haired girl leaned back farther as Gin approached.

"This isn't the best time," He breathed,

"Gin…" They both heard someone call, the voice was defiantly female, Kitsune peered over Gin's shoulder and saw a blonde-haired girl emerge from his bathroom wrapped in a towel and smirking.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kitsune seethed thru gritted teeth when she locked eyes with the lanky blonde woman. She was nothing like Kitsune, she was much taller, more curvy, fair-skinned, and looked at her with icy blue eyes. Gin smirk flattered slightly once he looked back at the woman.

"Yes you are," She said heatedly, "Now if you could please leave."

Kitsune whipped an eyebrow at her and then Gin who was scowling at the woman, she flipped her curly blonde hair from out of her eyes.

"Can you please quite down, Azumi." Gin growled to the blonde who rolled her eyes and then glared back at Kitsune.

"Kitsune," Gin began softly, before he could even finish what he was going to say Kitsune opened the door. She about to storm out when Gin caught her by the wrist,

"Kitsune! Wait!" He urged, the raven-haired girl snatched her hand away and continued to storm down the hallway breaking through rows of smirking shinigami. She wanted to get back to her sleeping quarters before she broke down in tears in front of her entire squad, the group of shinigami looked back at their captain with curious eyes. The silver-haired man scowled at them and they all scurried away.

"Get out of my room Azumi…" Gin growled, the blonde swaggered up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a coquettish look as she walked out, looking over her shoulder and licking her lips.

"I'll be back later captain." She purred, she gave Gin one final wink before he slammed the door in her face.

~Meanwhile~

Kitsune managed to run all the way back to her own room. She couldn't believe what she had just seen…Gin with another woman…she collapsed onto her bed as tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"_I don't even know why I'm crying,"_ She thought to herself, technically she and Gin weren't together. So why then did she feel so betrayed? So that's the kind of woman Gin liked, tall, busty, and apparently blonde. Kitsune wasn't any of things, she was short, had a modest body, and was raven-haired. But she knew what she saw, her captain, in a towel coming out the bathroom with another woman…also in a towel.

What would you think?

Kitsune eventually cried herself to sleep, she always knew there was a reason why she didn't date…

~The Next Day~

Once again, Kitsune completely avoided Gin. She didn't even make eye-contact. The silver-haired man didn't bother to try talking to her, he would just leave her be until things cooled off.

"I have to go drop off these documents." Gin said to Kitsune who was sitting at her desk scribbling furiously into paperwork. She didn't even acknowledge him, Gin left the office with a heavy sigh.

Once he left Kitsune rubbed her temples. She had a splitting headache and really didn't wasn't in mood for bullshit today. It was then she heard a knock at Gin's office door. Before she had to tell whoever it was to go away, who should step into the office but the same woman who appeared from Gin's bathroom.

Azumi Chinatsu.

It was common knowledge that Azumi was the Queen of Squad 3 and she didn't mind telling the other female squad members about it. When she heard Gin was giving all his attention to Kitsune she made it her mission to have a little chit-chat with the girl. What was unknown was that Azumi had claimed Gin as her own and she would fight for him.

Kitsune sighed and continued rubbing her temples, "Gin's not here."

"I can see that." Azumi snapped, Kitsune whipped an eyebrow, she wasn't in the mood to deal with people's bad attitudes. She had better things to do.

"Then why are you here, you must be looking for him." Kitsune responded careful to keep her voice even. Azumi approached the desk, stood in front of it, and folded her arms.

"No actually," She spat, "I was looking for you."

Oh hell.

"What do you want then?" Kitsune said still rubbing her throbbing head, she looked up Azumi with uncaring eyes.

"Why were you in Gin's room?"

"I could ask you the same question,"

Azumi gave Kitsune an absolutely toxic smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? We were fucking." Azumi said, "Lets not play around, I know about you and Gin."

Kitsune's eyes flashed in angry, "And just what do you know?"

"I know that Gin needs a _real_ woman, someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Kitsune chuckled, Azumi scowled,

"Yes, someone like me. Now I'm here to tell you to stay away from him!"

Kitsune had to catch herself before she whipped out Yagisai and beat Azumi into a coma.

"What? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Kitsune spat, "Because I thought, the captain was unattached."

"You thought wrong, bitch! Gin is mine and if you don't want me to kick your purple-eyed ass, you'd stay the hell away from him!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Kitsune shot up and banged her fists on the desk.

"You!"

Kitsune and Azumi were about to claw into each other when Izuru stepped into the office.

"Is there a problem?" The blonde said lowly eyeing each woman, Azumi gave him an innocent smile.

"Of course not, sir. I was having a little chit-chat with, Kit…whatever her name is."

"My name is Kitsune!" The raven-haired girl griped, Izuru carefully maneuvered between the two women. He knew for a fact Azumi had a habit of pissing off fellow female squad members and it was only a matter of time before she sank her claws into Kitsune. Thank God he happened to be on his way to office when he heard them verbally insulting each other.

He saw both of their eyes flash in hatred and anger, whatever they were arguing about had these two ready to fight. Kitsune was so mad she was beside herself, Azumi gave her an evil smirk. She eyed Kitsune as he she were going to eat her, the raven-haired girl returned the glare.

Azumi swayed from side to side for a moment before she sidestepped Izuru, and gave Kitsune one last lingering glare. Izuru slowly inched his way from the office once he felt each woman had calmed down a bit. The minute he was out of earshot, Azumi chuckled lowly.

"Izuru isn't always going to around you know, and if I find out you went anywhere near Gin, I'll fucking kill you." Azumi hissed, Kitsune gave her a lethal sideways glare.

"What the fuck ever. I'm not scared of you, anytime you wanna go bitch. I'm right here." Kitsune said slowly placing her hand to Yagisai's hilt. Azumi scoffed,

"Talk to Gin again and it's me and you. Gin is mine, and I'll make sure it stays that way." With that Azumi turned on her heels and swaggered from the office.

Kitsune watched her go completely infuriated! She let out a heavy breath and shook her head. First Gin accosting her and now this?

Kitsune wished upon a star that she could back to the peace of Squad 6!

* * *

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins…Azumi is serious…but so is Kitsune, and what does Gin have to say about all of this… anywho..REVIEW!


	13. You're Cute When You're Angry

**Lemony:** Oh my sweet Gherkins, cazzybaby! You're such a man! Only a guy would say that!

**Wicked**: Don't men understand that women are selfish creatures and don't want to share OUR man with ANOTHER girl!

**Awesome:** I'd have to agree with that, I'm with DeathsLittleBirdie someone needs to slap that bitch!

* * *

After her little run-in with Azumi, Kitsune didn't even bother talking to anyone. She hated this damned squad! First her captain wanted to fuck her, and then some random broad wants to fuck her up!

One question,

What the fuck?

The raven-haired girl had been relaxing in her sleeping living quarters with her music blaring in her ears. It was the only peace she had gotten within the past few weeks. She was laying spread out on her bed with her legs crossed and hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling. It was late evening around nine-ish, Kitsune had finished her duties for the day and now she had time for herself.

She sighed heavily as her thoughts lingered back to Azumi. Where the hell did that blonde bitch get off accosting her?

"_I should have whooped her ass."_ Kitsune thought with a chuckle, corporal punishment would have been worth grabbing a hand full of platinum blonde hair and chucking that slut halfway across the Soul Society!

Kitsune rolled onto her side and adjusted her volume, she straightened her pajamas and just kept on listening. She took out one earbud when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Go away." She called to whoever it was, Kitsune closed her eyes and focused on the beats. She snapped her head to the right hen she saw her room door being opened.

And who should step in but the fox-faced bastard himself.

Gin smirked playfully and held up a ring of keys. He twirled them around his finger,"All captains have access to every room. You can't tell me to go away."

"No," Kitsune snapped, "But I can tell you to go to hell!"

Gin chuckled lowly and stepped into the room, Kitsune instinctively slid back onto the bed. As the silver-haired man approached, Kitsune felt her heart sinking. He was giving her his mischievous smirk which meant he was up to no good…

"Can we talk?" Gin purred, Kitsune quirked an eyebrow.

"We just did. Now leave." She spat, Gin froze but then his pace quickened. He rested one knee on the edge of her bed.

"You're sexy when you're mad…"

Why on earth do all men say that? Do they think it's cute? Don't they realize just saying that makes women even more upset! (**Lemony:** Seriously! Someone answer this question!)

Kitsune placed a foot to her captain's chest to keep him from crawling any further into her bed.

"Then I must be fucking gorgeous, because I'm furious!" Kitsune snapped, Gin licked his lips and gently grabbed her ankle.

"Yes you are…" He purred ignoring the outburst and letting his other hand sliding up her calf, Kitsune snatched her foot away and without thinking she kicked him dead square in the chest. Gin literally got the wind knocked out of him but he didn't fall off the bed instead his smile stretched and with lightening fast speed he was on top of her. He had both her wrists locked above her head and he grounded into her.

"Assaulting a captain, Kit-chan? That could get you executed…" He purred, Kitsune scowled.

"At this point I'd welcome that." Kitsune spat thru gritted teeth and her words dripping with fury. Kistune twisted her wrist trying to break free, her legs were instinctively wrapped around his waist. She tried kicking him in his back but she couldn't muster enough force. Gin licked his lips again when Kitsune gave him a murderous look. She really was sexy when she was angry.

"Regardless if you want to hear it or not," Gin said, "You're going to listen."

"Like hell I will, fuck you." Kitsune said turned her head to the right and avoiding eye contact. Gin nuzzled her neck and Kitsune instantly tensed up.

"I love it when you cuss at me…" He growled lowly, Kitsune suppressed a shudder.

"Listen, Izuru told me about what happened between you and Azumi," He continued lightly kissing her the nape of her neck, "I just want you to know, there's nothing between me and her."

Here Kitsune scoffed, "What the fuck ever."

Gin let out another audible groan, "There goes that filthy mouth of yours again…you know what that does to me…"

The silver-haired man grinded into her, Kitsune could feel his hardness pressing through his robes. She gritted her teeth, she wasn't about to submit to him, not after all this bullshit!

"You can believe me or not, I honestly don't care. But I just wanted to let you know…" Gin said and with that he rolled off of her and began to stride back across the room. He gave her a hungry stare before opening her door. Gin's red eyes looked at Kitsune who was leaning up on her elbows with her expression unreadable. Gin licked his lips once more,

"Oh Kit-chan, I could fuck you right now…" He growled, Kitsune shot him a look that could make Mike Tyson run for his life. Gin merely smirked at her, stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

Kitsune flopped back onto her bed and put her pillow over her head, this was sheer, freaking madness!

~Meanwhile~

Gin snickered to himself as he made his way back to his own sleeping quarters. He thought about Kitsune's eyes when he spoke to her, there was an unmistakable heat there. Although she was mad as hell, Kitsune was still attracted to him. All he wanted to do was state his case and whether or not she believed him didn't matter. Actually, Gin used that as a bit of an excuse to get to her. He unlocked his own room door and scowled immediately,

"Good evening captain…" And who should be laying on Gin's bed looking coquettishly but Azumi.

The silver-haired man scoffed at the blonde woman, "What are you doing in my room, Azumi?"

She smile innocently at him, "The better question is, why aren't you in bed?"

Gin quirked an eyebrow, "Because your in my bed, now get out."

Azumi giggled when she saw Gin's horribly tented robes. She rolled onto her side giving her a full view of her cleavage.

"You didn't say that when I was in the shower," She replied, Gin strode into the room and loomed over the smirking blonde.

"Get out." He commanded his voice getting dangerously low, Gin Ichimaru had never struck a woman in his life but Azumi was pushing it...

"Look how hard you are captain," Azumi observed leaning and caressing his length, Gin snatched her wrist and held it so hard he threatened to snap it in two. Azumi smirked evilly at him.

"Did that little purple-eyed bitch do this to you?" She purred still lightly messaging him, Gin couldn't stop a groan that escaped his lips. Dear God, her hand felt good. Gin could feel the heat of her palm radiat through his robes as she stroked him.

"She's a tease captain. She likes to play with you…"

Here Azumi paused and looked into his face noting the fact that he hadn't moved her hand away. Gin's grip loosned slighlty when Azumi grasped him harder making him groan unconsciously.

"Me on the other hand," Azumi purred rubbing him harder, "Can give you what you need…"

Against his better conscious, Gin jerked his hips into her hand. Azumi continued to touch him trying her hardest to provoke a reaction, she fet Gin grow harder with every second that pasted. She slyly brought her other hand around and untied his obi.

"Get out Azumi," Gin seethed thru gritted teeth hating the fact that her touch felt so good, she still knew how to push his buttons. Gin and Azumi did share a history…

It all started back when he was Captain Aizen's lieutenant. He met the blonde around the same time he was promoted. Granted he thought she was beautiful but she was too guileful and sneaky even for his tastes. But that didn't stop him fucking her dumb.

To put it in simple terms: Gin hit it and quit it.

But Azumi wouldn't accept the break-up of whatever brief fling they had. She claimed Gin as her own and she would stop at nothing to have him.

"You know you don't want me to leave," Azumi hummed bravely reaching inside his robes and running her finger down his cock,

"Fuck me captain...you know you want to, I can do things that other girl can't do, things that I would only do for you..."

Finally Gin had enough.

He tightened his hold on her and twisted her wrist ruthlessly making the blonde jump up. The silver-haired man forcefully dragged her to the door and whipped her out.

"And stay the hell out." Gin growled, and with that he slammed the door. Azumi stood on the other side rubbing her wrist and scowling. Any other time Gin would have been humping her into conniptions but that damned Kitsune girl was clouding his mind.

Azumi scowled so hard she thought her face was going to explode!

"That bitch…" She seethed, one way or another Gin was going to be her's.

And that purple-eyed slut was going down!

* * *

**Lemony:** Like seriously, why does guys always say "Your cute when your angry." Don't they realize that makes us madder? I mean, come on!

**Wicked:** I cannot tell you how many men have told me that. It really is infuriating!

**Awesome:** Woman are not 'cute' when we are angry! We are lethal! Saying that is like lighting a stick of dynamite and then sticking it in your ass (don't ask)…REVIEW!


	14. Sunset

**Lemony&Wicked:** Shhh…Awesome's sleeping...

**Awesome:** ZzzzZzzZZzZZ…

**Wicked:** *whispers* She's so cute when she's sleeping...not. *snickers*

* * *

Azumi stormed from Gin's door absolutely fuming! Just what the hell did he see in that purple-eyed bitch? Azumi began to walk down the hall with her hands shoved in her pockets. The blonde was so close to having Gin! So very close…

But alas, a little black-haired, purple-eyed, tan-skinned slut was in her way!

She considered their looks for a moment, Azumi and Kitsune were perfect opposites. One was fair skin, the other dark skinned with satiny smoothness. One was light haired, the other dark haired with cascading curls. And then blue eyes versus velvety purple orbs. And then Kitsune was smaller than herself, somewhat short with subtle curves. Azumi was nearly as tall as Gin, leggy, and rather busty.

Was it the psychical difference?

That couldn't be! Azumi put the brick in brickhouse!

What about their personalities?

That must've been it. It was the only thing that made sense at the moment, after all, Azumi most men would rather have her. (Lemony: Every man but Gin, simple bitch!)

The blonde figured that was the case. But she thought more about it, why would someone need personality when she had a body like a goddess? Secondary to Rangiku, every man in the Soul Society was running after her. Hell, even Izuru got quite the little woody when he saw her around.

Azumi scowled so hard her face hurt, she had made her mission to display to everyone in Squad 3 that Gin was her's. Every other woman knew either to avoid romance with him or find another guy.

But now, she had that damned Kitsune to worry about! The black-haired bitch was trying to steal her spotlight!

She passed through the sleeping quarters and scowled when she saw Kitsune's bedroom door. Azumi had to fight against knocking the door in and beating Kitsune within an inch of her life…

~The Next Day~

Kitsune awoke bright and early still feeling a bit upset about everything going on with this situation. But today was a new day and she would survive. The raven-haired girl zipped through her duties, of course with Gin purring naughty things to her making all sorts of lewd promises about what he would do if he got her alone.

She ignored him but couldn't help a smirk that was etched into her face. Gin was just glade she wasn't scowling and glaring at him anymore.

As they say: Time heels all wounds.

Kitsune found herself alone in Gin's office her pen flying through the mountain of paperwork in front of her. Gin, of course, had wandered off to toy with some unfortunate victim and Kitsune hadn't seen eye nor hair of Izuru. She sat in silence, the only sound that could be heard was her pen scratching the paper. Kitsune looked up when she heard someone knock,

"The Captain's not here," She called, Kitsune scowled immediately when she saw Azumi step through the door. She quickly whipped an eyebrow when she saw Azumi come towards her holding a handful of paperwork.

Kitsune instinctively put her hand on Yagisai's hilt just in case Azumi was feeling froggy. Azumi sat the paperwork on the desk careful to keep her expression neutral. Kitsune began to shuffle through the paperwork while flickering her eyes up at Azumi.

"Listen," The blonde began, "I…"

"You what?" Kitsune asked a quirked eyebrow, Azumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok. I don't want Gin to think I'm a bitch or anything," Azumi said,

"_Too late for that,"_ Kitsune thought with a low snicker, Azumi continued,

"Can we at least have a truce?" Azumi asked sticking out her hand to shake, Kitsune looked at it and then back at her. Azumi seemed sincere with her apology, Kitsune cautiously took her hand and shook it.

Azumi turned to leave when she tunred on her heels,

"And I just talked to the captain, he wants you to take those to Squad 11."

Kitsune nodded and neatly stacked the paperwork. Azumi left the office and Squad 3's barracks feeling very good about herself.

After a few minutes of reading over the documents Kistune began to walk towards Squad 11. It was late after noon and the sun would be setting soon, Kitsune looked to the sky and saw the sunset above her. It seemed as if things were looking up for the raven-haired girl.

Kitsune stopped when she realized she had run into someone,

"Oh," She said looking up, "Excuse me…"

Kitsune looked up to see a man scowling down at her, he was huge towering over a smaller Kitsune.

"You Kitsune?" He asked his breath smelling heavily of sake, Kistune nodded with her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's good," He growled down at her, "Because we been looking for you."

Before she even knew what was happening Kitsune was grabbed from behind and restrained by two other men. Each of them smelled of sake, almost as if they bathed in it.

"This the girl?" The bulky made asked turning to the shadows,

"That's her," Azumi said stepping out of the shadows before a wide-eyed Kitsune. The raven-haired girl scowled so hard she thought she ripped her face off.

Azumi set her up.

"You bitch!" Kitsune yelled struggling to break loose, Azumi chuckled.

"Did you really think I'd let you have Gin?" She laughed, she tunred around and whistled. More massive men appeared from the shadows and glowered down at the struggling girl.

Kitsune began kicking her feet once Azumi snatched Yagisai from her obi. The blonde held onto Kitsune's sword with disgust, she looked back at a frightened Kistune and smirked toxically.

"Have fun boys…"

And just like that the group of colossal men began to pummel a screaming Kitsune. Two of them stretched her arms behind her back, snapping her shoulders instantly. Fists rained down from every direction connecting squarely with Kitsune's small body. The blows became fast and hard as Kitsune rattled from left to right. She was being hit so much she didn't even know how to respond. Her face was struck, her torso kicked, and legs being bent backwards, it was a gruesome beating. Each man was trying to outdo the other, drawing blood, making bruises, and breaking bones. Kitsune screamed, after all, that's the only thing she could do.

"That's right," Azumi laughed twirling Yagisai, "Scream bitch."

The group was having a ball pummeling Kitsune until she was no longer standing, once she fell onto her knees each man fisted a handful of black hair, whipping her head into oncoming punches.

Finally Kitsune lay on the ground hacking up her own blood and covered, head to toe, in bruises. She couldn't fight back now if she wanted to, Kitsune lay on her stomach jerking wildly as the large men feet trampled her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped and flipped Kistune onto her back. Azumi approached the battered body of the purple-eyed girl. She smiled wickedly as she pressed her foot to Kistune's throat gaining a strangled groan. Azumi chuclked and increased the pressure, Kistune's swollen eyes darted around wildly as her breathing was being cut off. Azumi gave her an evil grin.

"Now are you scared of me you stupid slut?" Azumi seethed, Kitsune didn't respond instead she groaned in agony. Azumi pressed her foot harder, she could practically feel Kitsune's pulse beneath her feet. The blonde unsheathed Yagisai and brutally sent it whooshing into Kitsune's chest. Kitsune's went wide when she felt the cold blade impale her and sink slowly into her chest.

She closed her eyes, ready to die.

Azumi removed her foot and looked down at her handy work. She loved it when she got her way. Kitsune was pinned to the ground by her own sword and clinging to life.

Azumi turned as if nothing had happened and slinked away from the bloody scene with her lackeys chuckling behind her.

Kitsune looked to the sky, going in and out of consciousness. Her swollen eyes only saw the sunset as they crept shut.

The sunset was so very beautiful...

* * *

**Lemony:** *taps Awesome*

**Awesome:** *punches Lemony* What the fuck are you doing?

**Lemony:** AHHHHH! *rolls around on the ground8 YOU PUNCH ME IN MY BOOBIE! OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA HAVE BREAST CANCER YOU WHORE-MONGER!

**Wicked:** We just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner! Geez, did you have hit her?

**Awesome:** *shrugs* You guys know not to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping.

**Lemony:** OH MY SWEET GHERKINS! MY TITTY HURTS! YOU DEFLATED IT! WHAT WILL I LOOK LIKE WITH ONE BOOBIE BIGGER THAN THE OTHER?

**Wicked&Awesome:** *shrugs*…REVIEW!


	15. I Hate You

**Lemony:** Sorry for that delay in updates readers, sad to say our internet isn't working *sad face* I'm updating the only way I can...though a friend lol.

**Awesome:** I CAN'T GET ON XBOX LIVE! SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO DIE! *passes out*

**Wicked:** I'm also upset with this stroke of misfortune. I can't read my ebooks...

* * *

"How is she, Captain Unohana?"

"She's stable for now, but her wounds are still healing, Izuru. And you said you just found her like this?"

"Yes Captain, I found her by Squad 11's barracks."

"Hmmm...its similar to Captain Aizen, the only difference is he wasn't beaten. Do you have any idea who could have done this to her?"

"There is one person who comes to mind," Izuru said to the medicine woman.

Kitsune groaned in agony as she stirred, she realized she was lying on her back wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

"Well," Captain Unohana said softly to the stirring girl, "hello sleepy head."

"Captain?" Kitsune replied while rubbing her head, "Where am I? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Izuru said his eyes softening at her broken state. Poor Kitsune was a wrecked.

Kitsune brought a bandaged hand to her head and winced once she tried to sit uo. Looking around, she saw that she was in one of Squad 4's recovery rooms. Kitsune blinked at the pair momentarily as her memory returned to her.

"That goddamn Azumi!" Kitsune seethed, "She did this to me! Her and her lackeys! I'm going to kill her!"

In her anger, Kitsune tried to shimmy from the bed when Izuru urged her not to while trying to push her legs back up.

"Sit still Kitsune!" He chided, "Don't re-open your wounds!"

"Oh dear," Unohana said stopping the scrimmage between the blonde-haired man and raven-haired girl. The both turned and looked at her expectantly.

"I know exactly who you're talking about, Kitsune. Azumi Chinatsu, am I correct?" Unohana asked,

Kitsune nodded grimmacing at the name.

"She's infamous for sending people from Squad 3 here. I not surprised she had something to do with this. Lieutenant Kira, may we speak outside?"

Izuru stepped away from the bed but not before giving Kitsune a lingering stare.

"Please Kitsune, just say here and don't get into any trouble." Izuru begged, Kitsune turned her head and folded her arms defiantly.

"I won't make any promises." She responded, Izuru sighed. He knew that would be the best he could get out of her.

As he left, Kitsune thought back to what happened. That blonde slut! She had some fucking nerve jumping her like that! Kitsune's chest inflated with rage as she looked at her wounds, there wasn't a place on her body that wasn't injured. Her purple eyes slid over to the window, Kitsune saw that it was early day which meant she must have been out cold for a while.

Kitsune was going to kill Azumi.

Dead.

Dead!

Kitsune swore to kill her DEAD, no ifs ands or buts about it!

She tried to keep the peace but now...it was time to whoop a bitch's ass!

Kitsune glanced around the room and saw her zampakto lying at the foot of the bed. She snatched it and held the blade with care completely disgusted with the fact that Azumi had her hands on it.

Dead.

Very dead...

That blonde battle axe was as good as dead.

-Meanwhile-

"Yes Captain. I'll tell him what happened." Izuru said once the conversation between him and the medicine woman was completed. As Unohana walked away Izuru turned and sighed when he saw Kitsune's closed door.

"Oh no, this certainly isn't good." Izuru jumped when he heard the voice come from behind him, the blonde man turned to see his captain smirking down at him.

"What happened to my little Kit-chan?" The silver-haired man asked curiously, Izuru cleared his throat.

"She was attacked Captain,"

"By whom?"

"Um...apparently Azumi."

Gin arched an eyebrow. Somehow that didn't sound right at all. Kitsune's zampakto was powerful enough to render him helpless, there was no way in hell a lightweight like Azumi could take. The gears in Gins's mind went to work and he quickly figured throughout this madness Azumi had some help assaulting Kitsune.

That was the only thing that made sense in his head, and Azumi was just the sneaky bitch to do it.

"Surely she is alright?" Gin said,

"I'm fine!" Kitsune snapped leaning on the doorframe with her sword drawn, one way or another Azumi was getting a foot stuck up her narrow ass today! Gin smirked as Kitsune stumbled from the room clutching her shinigami robes around her. Although he was smiling, Gin was frowning inwardly. He saw the bandages and fought off a grimace. The raven-haired girl's chest was wrapped down tight and she had a huge blood stain going down her body. With so many bandages she looked like a mummy.

Kitsune gritted her teeth as she continued to hobble past him. Gin held out his arm,

"Where do you think your going?" Gin purred, Kitsune's eyes flashed in rage.

"I'm going to kill Azumi!" Kitsune shouted contemplating cutting Gin's arm off to get by, Izuru winced at how loud his voice was. Kitsune was usually so calm about things, but to hear her yell...was...just so heart-wrenching

"No your not," Gin said, his smile not faltering in the least. He was fighting to keep his allusive smirk in place although secretly he was frowning.

"Like hell I am!" Kitsune snapped agrily.

Before she knew what the hell was going on, Gin bent down and thru her over his shoulder. The silver-haired man too Kitsune kicking and screaming back into her room and plopped her on the bed.

Kitsune clenched her teeth in agony as she rose from the bed and stared at Gin with fury burning in her velvet eyes. The raven-haired girl shook her head and made her way over to the window. Kitsune started at the sky and scowled.

She wondered for the umpteenth time at what point did her life go so wrong.

"I hate this..." Kitsune murmured,

"Come again?" Gin said looking at her bandaged back, Kitsune turned her head sideways and gave shot him a deadly sideways glare.

"I said I hate this!" Kitsune said much louder this time, she was shaking with anger, hatred, and rage. All of these feelings built up in her chest. Kitsune was frustrated to the point of tears, she couldn't stop them from falling. She tried to fight back a whimper but it managed to choke its way out. Her lower lip trembled as all the emotions she held in threatened to spill out of her at that very moment.

"I hate this!" Kitsune repeated this time yelling and her voice cracking from tears.

"Kitsune," Gin began but once she shook her head the fox-faced man stopped talking.

"I hate this!" Kitsune seethed her eyes clouded with tears.

"You can't possib-" Gin started Kitsune cut him off,

"I can and I do dammit!" Kitsune cried the tears falling freely now, " I hate everything! I hate this day! I hate my life!"

Kitsune continued finally losing all control and letting her emotions run haywire. "I hate Squad 3! I hate Azumi!"

Here she paused and took a deep breath, she looked at Gin with a mixture of hurt and loathing in her wet eyes.

"And you know what, captain?" Kitsune hollered angrily, "I hate you!"

"Me?" Gin asked feeling his heart sink at the admission, Kitsune nodded slowly with her chest rising and falling from hatred. She was glaring at Gin evilly with her eyes narrowed overshadowed with pure destation.

Judging by her odious expression, Kitsune meant what she said.

Every word.

"Why do you hate me?" Was all Gin could muster, Kitsune scowled at him.

"You're not better than Azumi!" She snapped stomping up to the fox-faced man. "You and all the rest of Squad 3 torture me day and day out! What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

Kitsune's voice was cracking constantly from the strain of yelling combined with crying. Before she entered Squad 3 Kitsune was hardly ever emotional about anything, but after spending time with those...those...vile, evil bastards, Kitsune found she could only control her feelings so much!

"Everyone is trying to kill me, torture me, or give me a hard time! Why? I haven't done shit to any of you! Kitsune yelled her voice breaking, Gin listened with his heart heavy.

Every word she uttered was true, he had tortured her...the way he teased and taunted her, and giving her trouble at every turn.

Gin was guilty...he was just as guilty as everyone else. Kitsune was right, he tortured her cruelly. He watched as others tortured her...

Gin was right there! He was the captain! He could have stopped it at any time but no, he stood by and did nothing but add fuel to fire.

And now he was getting burned with Kitsune's flaming hatred of him.

There were no words to describe how sorrowful and pained Gin felt for the innocent girl.

"Kitsune, you don't mean that," He said, Kitsune's eyes flashed once more.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL? I HATE YOU GIN ICHIMARU!"

Kitsune's turned back to the window seal and cried. Gin watched her shoulders rise and fall with each whimper, he lowered his head in shame.

"Get out..." Kitsune seethed not wanting to look at Gin,

Gin turned to the door and was just about to step out when he looked to Kitsune. His heart sank in his chest.

He hurt her.

And now she didn't even want to look at him

"I..." Gin started, "I'm so sorry Kit-chan...I'm so sorry..."

Kitsune didn't even turn to him, she heard the door slide closed and she lowered her head.

Over.

It was over.

-Later that Day-

Kitsune had been sitting on the window seal watching the day dwindle away. Things had been moving so slow and she hadn't seen eye nor hair of a Squad 3 memeber all day.

She was thankful for it.

The sun was at the center of the sky when Kitsune felt crushing spitiual energy. The raven-haired girl clutched her chest as she watched Sokyoku Hill erupt and a cloud of dust cover the area.

"What the hell?" She said staring directly at it, Kitsune could only see three beams of light come down on the execution grounds. She peered closer to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Captain Aizen?" She said aloud as she watched the bi-speckled brunnette remove his glasses and sweep his hair back. Captain Aizen was suppose to be dead...

Her attention turned to the other two beams of light,

"Captain Tousen?" Kitsune said in disbelief as she watched the dark-skinned man be carried into the sky.

"Gin..." Kitsune breathed once she saw his smirking face and slender frame ascending. In just a few moments the had been taken into the sky being occupied by hollows.

Kitsune watched as the tear closed.

-Meanwhile-

"Sorry Rangiku," Gin said to his childhood friend, within a matter of seconds he was being lifted into the heavens by a beam of yellow light. As he was rising he could barely see Kitsune staring wide-eyed out her room window.

Gin was careful to keep his aloof smile in place, when in reality he was fighting back tears of his own.

"I hope to see you again," Gin said looking at those beautiful velvet eyes on last time...

"My dear Kit-chan..."

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** Awesome? Awesome...wake up! *nudges Awesome*

**Awesome:** *still knocked the fuck out*

**Wicked: ***shakes head* poor thing's just going crazy without her XBOX Live...

**Lemony: **Like I said WE HAVE NO INTERNET. For furthur information look at the bottom of our profile...and on another note, be sure to look out for whatever story I write next, who know's what'll be...AWESOME WAKE UP...REVIEW!


End file.
